EL REENCUENTRO DE UN AMOR INMORTAL
by Denissa Cullen
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que despúes de un dia de desenfreno y pasión con el hombre que amaba, Bella Swan sintió su corazón partirse, cuando Edward Cullen le confesó que no la ama que ama a otra mujer. Quedando sola... sin saber que va a esperar un bebe y que Jacob Black la apoyara hasta el final... volveran a encontrarse... que les deparara el futuro...
1. CAPITULO 1: LA DESPEDIDA

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

Han pasado 6 años desde que Edward se fue y me dejó sola.

Fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida sin duda alguna…pero nadie sabía lo que iba a acontecer unos meses mas tarde…

*****Flash back*****

Era mi cumpleaños cumplía 18 años, como odiaba que llegara ese dia lo había estado temiendo desde hacia mucho tiempo y por fin había llegado. Ya era más vieja que Edward.

¡ eso no es justo! – pensé.

Por que nuestras vidas no podían seguir un camino paralelo como el del resto de las personas…bueno personas… personas… y solté una pequeña risa burlona.

Riiinnnggg, Riiinnnggg

- ¡Felicidades bella!

-Hola mama ¿que tal todo?

Gracias por acordarte de mi cumple, siempre tan atenta ya sabía que me llamarías pero no tan pronto un poco mas y me haces caer de la cama.

-Claro pequeña como olvidar que mi princesa cumple hoy ¡18 añazos! - Esas palabras retunbaron en mis oidos, todo el mundo tan contento y yo aquí muriendo de pena…

- Mama te tengo que dejar de verdad ya casi llego tarde al instituto ya sabes que me levanto con la hora justa y…

- Si cariño nunca cambiaras – Dijo sin dejarme explicar, ella me conoce bien y sobraban las palabras.

- Te quiero mama estamos en contacto un beso.

- Igual Bells un besito y disfruta el día cariño.

- Si mama lo haré.

Salí corriendo todo lo rápida que pude o todo lo que mi torpeza me dejaba. En la mesa encontré una nota que decía: "Hija disfruta es tu día. ¡FELICIDADES!" . Papa…. como no… se había ido a trabajar y me dejaba su nota de felicitación y sonreí por lo bajini.

Monte en mi furgoneta y salí para el instituto.

En 10 minutos ya me encontraba en el aparcamiento.

Nada mas bajar del coche y levantar la vista le vi, era Edward el me estaba esperando apoyado en su Volvo, con la mochila colgada al hombro y una sonrisa, vaya sonrisa… solo de mirarlo me ruborice es que era increíble.

- Bella amor Feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo rozándome con sus dedos la cintura y depositando en mis labios un dulce beso.

Yo le agarré de la nuca y pegándome un poco más a el...

Pero no tardó en reaccionar agarrándome suavemente de los hombros y separándome para mirarme a la cara.

- Cuidado Bells ya te dije que necesito un poco mas de tiempo…

-Cuanto tiempo Edward ¡un año más! – le dije alzando un poco la voz.

- Bells que te pasa, no quería molestarte.- me dijo poniendo cara preocupada.

- Quiero mi regalo y sabes cual es. – Le dije sonriendo tímidamente y ruborizándome, sentía las mejillas arder como cada vez que tocábamos el tema.

-Ahora…. – Me dijo levantando la cabeza con la mirada triste y mirando hacía el instituto.

No me había dado cuenta que no había nadie, que todo el mundo había entrado ya hacia las clases y nosotros seguíamos allí absortos en nuestra conversación.

- ¡Si! ¡Ahora! – Dije sin titubeos para que notara seguridad en mis palabras. En ese momento inconscientemente tense los brazos y apreté las puños fuertemente.

El se acerco a mí y me agarro por la cintura para después pasar una de mis manos por su cuello, sin articular palabra nos miramos.

Casi sin notarlo en un segundo me tenía en sus brazos…

Me llevó hacía el bosque que había en el instituto y una vez que estuvimos dentro echo a correr conmigo hacía la espesura adentrándonos hacía un bello lugar que solo él…mi Edwad… sabía llegar.

Una vez que llegamos lo mas alejados a todo, me depositó en el suelo sobre las flores testigos de nuestro amor.

Yo me sentía feliz, triunfadora… el momento había llegado ese momento que tanto había esperado…

Todavía no habíamos articulado palabra desde que dejamos el instituto a nuestras espaldas, cuando el rompió el silencio.

- Bells… amor lo siento, siento si te pongo triste ya sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…- Como podía decir eso pensé hacía mis adentros, si mas bién era yo la que tendría que pedir disculpas por mi manera de exigir y enojarme… el siempre intenta hacerme feliz…

- No Edward… no digas nada por favor ahora no, soy yo la que debería… pero no ahora este es nuestro momento y nadie puede estropearlo…- En ese mismo instante me miro a los ojos, unos ojos que por primera vez vi ardientes llenos de deseo… Me dio un beso como nunca antes me lo había dado, sentía mi piel arder pegada a la suya, el frio tacto había desaparecido mi sangre estaba hirviendo de deseo.

Nuestros cuerpos fueron entrando en contacto poco a poco… sin despegar nuestros labios el beso se fue profundizando como tantas veces lo había soñado… Sentí que el había veces que se encogía, se que era duro… pero sino ahora cuando… así que en vez de alejarme, me arme de valor y le quite poco a poco la camisa sin dejar por ello esos labios que tanto amaba alejarse de los mios.

El agarro mi camiseta y me la quito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… asi llego el turno del sujetador que desabrocho con una ligereza solo propia de el… y asi hasta quedarnos desnudos unos frente al otro. Me quede asombrada tantas veces lo había imaginado asi tal y como estaba ahora frente a mi pero nunca pude imaginar que fuera tan bello... era perfecto su cuerpo increiblemente hermoso... me había dejado sin aliento...

Sentí sus fuertes manos apoyadas en mi espalda atrayéndome hacia el. Alzó una mano para tocarme la mejilla rozandola con la punta de sus de dedos y así ir descendiendo por el cuello... hasta llegar al pecho que toco suavemente, lo que me hizo gemir de placer...

Me tumbó suavemente sobre el suelo, el fué acercandose a mi y poco a poco lo encontre justo encima, pero sin ninguna presión... el era lo mas tierno que un hombre puede ser con una mujer... en ese momento senti una necesidad inmensa de que me poseyera, tanto había deseado esto... me incline hacia el apretandolo con mas fuerza, con mi mano le acaricie su cuello desnudo y empece a sentir su miembro erectil hacer fuerza sobre mi, con lo que mis piernas se abrieron sin presión alguna y sentí como nuestros sexos se juntaron y nuestros cuerpos bailaban juntos...

¡Era increible!, No podia imaginar que fuera a sentir tantas emociones... Edward estaba como en un abismo entre el control y el placer, hasta que senti como apretaba fuertemente su mandibula para despues pasar sus colmillos suavemente sobre mi cuello y con su mano se aferraba a la tierra haciendo pequeños agujeros sobre el terreno en el que estabamos. En ese mismo instante empece a gemir descontroladamente... nuestros cuerpos empezaron una carrera frenetica al mismo son, y senti que me oprimia Edward las muñecas... pero no sentía ningún dolor, solo se que iba a estallar de placer cuando empezo mi vista a quedar nublada y perdia el conocimiento poco a poco... - No ahora no... pensaba en lo mas profundo de mi...

- ¡Bells estas bien! ¡Por dios contesta! - Era Edward pense nada mas recobrar el conocimiento el está ahi pendiente de mi arrodillado con su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

- Si, si estoy bien como no voy a estarlo- le dije sonriendole casi sin fuerzas, de verdad estaba agotada... pero por dentro tenía una felicidad que no se podía describir.

- ¡Sabia que era peligroso! -Dijo levantando un poco la voz, estaba preocupado su voz estaba entrecortada.

Al ponerme en pie casi me vuelvo a caer. Mis piernas estaban amoratadas, mi cintura, mis muñecas... sentia como si me hubieran pisado una mañana de elefantes en estampida. Pero como podía ser, yo no sentí dolor solo placer...

- ¡Dios Bella mirate!, ¡Soy un montruo! Como pude aherte eso.. .- sus ojos estaban abiertos del asombro.

Yo no tenía fuerzas para responderle... solo era feliz muy feliz... arqueando mis labios en señal de felicidad para tranquilizarlo. Pero no fué suficiente...

El me ayudo a vestirme, me cogio en brazos y me llevo de nuevo al instituto, alli me acompaño a la furgoneta, la cual me obligo a dejarla conducir. La verdad se lo agradecia por que no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Todo el camino fue diciendome que iría a decir Charlie, como le explicaría.

- Edward yo le dire que me cai de todas maneras seguro que lo creera ya sabes lo torpe que soy- Dije echandome a reir, pero creo que esas palabras eran lo que faltaba para colmar el vaso...

- Bella tengo que hablar contigo- me dijo mientras aparcabamos en mi casa.

-Lo he intentado, de verdad que lo he intentado pero no funciono, se que no lo haría... -Estaba desconcertada que quería decir con eso... solo podia mirarlo sin articular palabra.

-Bella no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, somo muy diferentes y aquí tienes la prueba. ¡Mirate como estas! Casi te mato, sino me hubiera contenido ahora mismo ¡Estarías muerta! es que no te das cuenta... soy un depredador y tu una presa facil, asi que creo que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas, creo que llegamos muy lejos con este juego.

- ¿Como que juego? - Son las únicas palabras que pude articular en ese momento de confusión, ¿como podía decirme esto?

- Bella hace un tiempo vi a Tanya y desperto algo en mi que intenté reprimir pero no pude, estuvimos juntos. He intentado olvidarla pero no puedo. Estoy enamorado de ella no de tí. Asi que creo que esto va a ser un adios. - Me solto, de golpe sin titubeos de un tirón algo que tenía pensado decirme pero que no hizo por "PENA" era lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza... claro como iba a estar el enamorado de tan poca cosa como yo, teniendo a Tanya que podía darle placer pleno... fui una tonta... estaba tan claro...

En ese momento me dio un beso en la frente despacio y apreto mi mano, soltandome un "ADIOS BELLA HASTA NUNCA, LO SIENTO LA AMO A ELLA" que me destrozó el corazón.

Sin darme tiempo a responder, abrió la puerta y salio de la furgoneta sin poder decirle que nunca podría dejar de amarlo...

Paso la semana y no había rastro de mi amado Edward ni de mi familia o eso era lo que creía los Cullen... Solo Jacob era el que me apollaba en mis momentos de crisis solo el estaba siempre hay el era el que ocultaba mis cambios de humor y por que no decir los corporales...

Si, si estaba ¡EMBARAZADA! Algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados. Una parte de Edward se había quedado conmigo. Lo único que tendría de el.

-Bella creo que tenemos que irnos -Me dijo un dia Jacob, yo me quede pensando ya lo tenía todo pensado desde hacia un mes mas o menos la barriga no podía esconderse por mucho tiempo asi que había ahorrado y si estaba dispuesta a ello.

Esa noche le escribi una carta a mi padre diciendole que me escapaba con Jacob que lo amaba... algo gracioso por que yo no lo veia asi, ni había llegado a darle un beso en la boca aunque Jacob lo deseara, yo no podía mi mente estaba con otra persona... otra que no me amaba.

Nos fuimos son rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una isla abandonada cerca de la costa. Al parecer Jacob cuando se transformaba en hombre lobo era donde reflexionaba y alli estaba todo acomodado para poder vivir... por lo menos hasta que naciera el pequeñin.

Pasaron dos meses mas, Edward hacía ya 3 meses que me había abandonado, estaría feliz junto a Tanya y yo acercandome al momento de tener a nuestro hijo sin la compañia de su padre, un padre que nunca lo conocería. Pero para eso estaba Jacob que me trataba como una reina y se hacía cargo de todo para que no me faltara de nada, hasta de cazarme animales para darme la sangre que el bebe necesitaba para comer por que de verdad que este pequeñin si que disfruta con el postre... era todo un cullen. Lo único que sentía era no poder corresponderle como el esperaba.

Una mañana sin previo aviso me puse de parto, mi tensión se disparo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir, tenía un dolor inmenso que hacía arder todo mi cuerpo.

- ¡Jacob el pequeño ya está aquí! - Le grite, en un salto Jacob se coloco junto a mi pero al ver en el estado en que me encontraba se dió cuenta que necesitaba ayuda que el no podría por lo que salio en busca de ayuda.

- ¡Jacob no me dejes sola! Le grite pero el estaba muy lejos, tendría que estar ahi yo sola justo ahora si que te necesito Edward pensaba en mis adentros. En un segundo senti como que me desgarraba algo, era el bebe estaba saliendo y eso era insoportable, los gritos que yo metía retumbaban en mis oidos, uno detras de otro hasta dejarme sin fuerzas y debil ante el bebe que llegaba. En ese mismo instante sentí una mano fría que me cogia del cuello, era Edward el estaba conmigo... pense no me ha dejado... pero al girarme era una chica de cabellos rojizos ondulados bellisima, era un vampiro no podía ser no ahora... mi pequeño pense... a la vez que cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar donde el destino quisiera, ¿seria el fin?

No se cuanto tiempo pase, dormida solo se que fueron momentos de ardor y confusión mi cuerpo temblaba y yo no podía hacer nada, mi sangre herbía y mi cabeza solo escuchaba voces en lo mas hondo de mi. Que serian esas voces. Hasta que pude reconocer la voz de Jacob que decia..

-Creo que esta bien, creo que nos escucha.

Al abrir los ojos no sentia nada, ¿estaria en el cielo?

- Jacob donde estas -le dije

-Aqui Bella soy yo - y al mirarlo ahi le vi frente a mi un poco asombrado.

- ¿Y mi pequeño donde esta? ¿quien es la chica? ¿donde esta? ¿Estoy viva? - solo podía decir eso y que estaba increiblemente fuerte como que si nada hubiera pasado como que hubiera sido un sueño...

- Bella por que tantas preguntas de golpe... una a una. - Me dijo que su tipica sonrisa picarona. -Poco a poco Bella solo decirte que esta todo bien o eso creo y que los pequeños estan bien, muy bien ella los cuida.

Mi cabeza se puso a asimilar mientras que me cuerpo se levanto de un salto. Me quede sorprendida no se suponía que acababa de ser madre.

-¿como que mis pequeños?, ¿cuantos son y por que ella los tiene?

-Son dos Bella. -Dijo Jacob un poco asustado dando un paso para atras como defenciendo algo, yo no entendía por que se alejaba de mi... sería incapaz de hacerle daño ni a el ni a nadie.

¿Por que tanto cuidado...?

**¡ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!, ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HACE MUCHA ILUSION PODER COMPARTIRLA CON VOSOTROS Y QUE VIVAMOS JUNTOS ESTE CAMINO DE AVENTURAS, ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWERS, UN BESO HASTA PRONTO. **

**DENISSA CULLEN. XD**


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿QUIEN SOY?

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

Me sentía confusa, ¿ por que tenía Jacob que alejarse de mi?, no le haría daño nunca, bueno o eso creo... No se como la nueva Bella actuará pero por el momento sigo siendo yo y pensando igual, no ha habido ningún cambio.

- Jacob ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿ Algo va mal?.. -Le dije mirando confusa.

- No Bella todo esta bién, los niños son dos, un niño y una niña. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que yo le correspondía con otra.

- Quiero verlos - le dije rapidamente arrimandome a el.

-No todavía no, primero tenemos que hablar de la nueva situación. Tu has cambiado... - me dijo sin moverse, asombrado pero sin miedo ahora en sus ojos, parece que sabía que no le iba a hacer nada.

En ese mismo instante me mire las manos y me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran ciertas, me había convertido en lo que tantas veces había soñado. Mis manos eran palidas y fuertes, mis piernas estaban seguras sobre el suelo, lo único que me faltaba para la felicidad plena era él, el que había inspirado siempre estas fantasias y que ahora no estaba conmigo y no lo estaría nunca mas. Pero como podía haberme convertido como...

cuando mi cabeza giraba en torno a tanta confusión, alguien me cogio del hombro, me gire rapidamente y ahi estaba era ella... no había sido un sueño, ella la que apareció en mi agonía...

- Hola mi nombre es Selene y puedo responder a tus preguntas si quieres. - Me dijo con una voz encantadora llena de tranquilidad. Ella era preciosa sus ojos eran como los de los cullen por lo que pude deducir que era vegetariana y su pelo rojo ondulado como el de Victoria.

- Mi nombre es Bella y bueno por el color de tus ojos creo que eres vegetariana, no es cierto.

-Si soy vegetariana yo y toda mi familia, fueno la que era mi familia ahora estoy sola. - Me dijo acachando la cabeza y con una expresión triste en el rostro.

- ¿Como que estas sola?

- Pertenezco a una familia con mas de 3000 años de antiguedad aunque yo solo tenga 104 años. Mi familia es la única especie de vampiros que se pueden transformar en humano aunque solo sea creando un espejismo que hace que los humanos, los vampiros y uno mismo se vea con una apariencia humana que no es la suya sino que es parecida. Al principio no te puedes transformar libremente solo cuando tu cuerpo siente que te tiene que proteger de algo, luego cuando pasan unos años ya lo consigues controlar.

- ¿ Como? - le dije sorprendida, mis ojos se abrieron del asombro, jamas Edward me dijo nada de eso.

- Si Bella somos familia de los Vulturis, Aro hace mas de 3000 años conocio a una hechicera que cambiaba de apariencia y penso que sería un bonito poder para su colección, cuando al convertirla en vampiro siguiera teniendo ese don. Y si que lo consiguio.

Kira era una bella vampiro que cambiaba de apariencia a una humana de ojos verdes, cabello dorado como el sol y lo que mas le gustaba un aroma a sangre increible aunque solo fuera un espejismo, el estaba asombrado. Pero Aro nunca penso que podía pasarse de generación en generación.. asi que cada vez que Kira salvaba a alguien de morir y lo transformaba el tambien conseguía obtener el don de la transformación... asi el numero fue aumentando considerablemente hasta casi igualarnos a ellos... Lo que nos diferenciaba es que mi familia no mataba humanos, solo animales.

Asi que Kira, que era para mi como una madre escapo, llevando consigo a todos los de nuestra especie que no querían vivir en un mundo gobernado por los Vulturis y marcado por la sangre humana. Salieron de Volterra sin previo aviso como si fueran de caza y nunca mas volvieron.

Unos 2900 años despues de su huida naci yo, siendo mordida por uno de ellos cuando estaba muriendo tras haber sufrido un accidente de coche en el que perdí a mi verdadera familia. Kira dijo que me podía quedar con ellos y me acogieron como si fuera una mas. - Estaba estupefacta, ¿como que una familia paralela a los Vulturis? y con poderes de transformación, era increible... mientras mi mente intentaba asimilarlo todo, Selene continuaba con su historia...

- Todos estos años hemos pasado desapercibidos solo Aro, Cayo y Marco los tres Vulturis mas antiguos sabían de nuestra existencia. Hasta que hace un mes nos encontraron y nos aniquilaron, yo ese dia fui de caza al otro lado del pais y a la vuelta me encontre con una enorme hoguera que era lo único que quedaba de mi amada familia. Y les vi a ellos... el sequito de los Vulturis con sus incomfundible capas. No podía hacer nada... despues de varios intentos de tirarme a ellos y matarlos, lo único que vi logico era huir y salvar la única esencia que quedaba de mi especie y que ahora compartimos Bella... - Me dijo mirandome a los ojos con cara triste pero a la vez con una mirada de amor y esperanza.

-Si Bella, tu eres ahora mi familia. Bueno... solo si tu quieres. - Me dijo con ojos tristes y una timida sonrisa.

-Claro. - Le dije con una voz que casi no me salio del cuerpo. Yo era una vampiro y a la vez sería humana...

En ese momento se escucho a Jacob hablar que no se había pronunciado hasta ahora, casi se me había olvidado que estaba ahi.

- Selene cuentale lo de ella seguro que quiere saberlo la conozco bien a esta pequeña preguntona. -Dijo sonriendo como el bien sabe.

- Bella bueno, yo escape del siniestro lugar donde había perdido a mi familia, los Vulturis no sabian de mi existencia y nunca me encontrarían. Después de unos dias de camino y cruzar el oceano vine a parar a esta isla. Fue cuando escuche tus gritos y note el olor a sangre que desprendias y vine a ayudarte en el parto. Pero nada mas llegar te desmayaste y tu corazón poco a poco empezo a parar de latir. Tenía que hacerlo, tenia que convertirte asi que me arme de valor y te mordi, no podía dejar que estos bebes perdieran a su madre como yo acababa de perder a la mia. no había otra salida. Justo en ese momento llego Jacob que al parecer escucho tus gritos llamandolo y regreso. Al verme lo que te había hecho se transformo en lobo y se dispuso a atacarme. - Mire a Jacob pero su cara estaba tranquila, yo sabía el odio que le tiene a los vampiros...

- Jacob nunca cambiaras. - Le dije mirandolo pero no me respondio fue Selene la que hablo.

- No Bella, no lo culpes de nada el pensaba que quería mataros a todos. Justo en el momento en que Jacob se estaba poniendo en posicíon de ataque me transforme en humana solo para que me dejara explicarme, solo para ver si tenía tiempo de decirle que no quería hacernos nada ni a ti ni a los pequeños. y asi fué Jacob retrocedio al ver mis ojos verdes y cabello ondulado de un color dorado. En ese momento me cayo una lagrima por la mejilla era de pena era mi final, solo quería ayudar nada mas...

- ¿ Una lagrima?, ¿ Como?... - Dije cortando la explicación de Selene.

- Si Bella nosotros los vampiros de la luz, que es como nos llamamos podemos estar en el sol sin sufrir reflejos con nuestra apariencia de humanos, podemos llorar, ruborizarnos y nuestro tacto es caliente cuando estamos transformados, lo unico que no hacemos es dormir, comer ni tener un bebe. Eso no cambia. - En ese momento sentí que mi boca iba a llegar al suelo de lo asombrada que estaba y creo que ella se dio cuenta por que hecho una sonrisa amable que me demostraba que sabía que comprendia cada una de sus palabras.

- Entonces yo... puedo ser humana ¿Cuando quiera?

-No Bella eso no es tan facil pasaran años y todavía no te habras transformado, llegara el momento no te preocupes solo hay que esperar. Tendras las mismas emociones que el humano, sentiras el tacto frio de nuevo, te ruborizaras, lloraras pero siempre seras un vampiro inmortal. - Me dijo agarrandome de la mano en señal de comprensión ante mis preguntas ella sabía que era lo que me intrigaba, pues ella había pasado por ello antes.

Volveria a ser humana aunque solo fuera un espejismo esto era increible, como podía ser, estaba todavía soñando. En ese momento Jacob empezo a hablar con su carismatico tono.

- Bells, yo creia que era un sueño cuando la vi frente a mi llorando, arrodillada junto a ti, crei que me había vuelto loco. Ella era vampiro y de la nada tenía frente a mi a una humana que estaba llorando, no podía atacarla no así era un ser humano, olia como un ser humano, bueno o eso es lo que veia yo. Me conto toda su historia que solo quería ayudar y bueno Bells la veia y te estaba biendo a ti, aun siendo vampiro era mi Bella y ella tampoco tiene maldad solo que no pudo elegir, lo mismo que te paso a ti era la muerte o la vida. Y aunque seas una vampiro y huelas mal siempre seras mi amiga.

- Oh, Jacob nunca cambiaras yo tambien te quiero eres un gran amigo ya lo sabes. - Le dije saliendo corriendo para darle un abrazo aunque tengo que reonocer que casi lo tiro al suelo todavia no sabía controlar la fuerza.

- Bella, no con tanta emocion o sino en uno de estos me matas. - Me dijo soltando una gran sonrisa.

- Jake lo siento, yo no quería...- le dije soltandolo cuando mi garganta empezo a arder eso era señal de que necesitaba alimento, por lo que Edward me había contado sobre la necesidad de sangre.

- Selene si no te molesta ¿Me podrías echar una mano para cazar, creo que lo necesito a la vuelta veo a los pequeños, no querría hacerles daño. Creo que es lo que Jake quiere proteger...

- Si Bella yo te ayudo y si es lo que quiere proteger Jacob, los pequeños son humanos y podrías lastimarlos inconscientemente ahora mismo. Asi que vayamos a la vuelta los ves.

- Si chicas que tengan una buena caza. - Dijo Jacob despidiendose de nosotras.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos y ya estabamos en el bosque y Selene intentaba explicarme como cazar. Era buena se notaba los años de practica yo en cambio era malisima ni mi velocidad me ayudaba, lo unico que consegui cazar fue un conejo, menos mal que ella compartio conmigo la cazeria. Cuanto tiempo había soñado con esto como sería que se sentiría y había llegado pero no como lo imaginaba con Edward a mi lado...

Justo cuando nos disponiamos a marcharnos vi un ciervo, no se me podía escapar despues de por lo menos cinco horas cazando había llegado el momento, tenía que conseguirlo. Mi mirada se cruzo con la mirada del ciervo, el animal echo a correr sabiendo que un depredador le acechaba y fue cuando mi instinto me dijo que era el momento , eche a correr, podía sentir el calor de la sangre de mi presa cerca de mi cuando conseguí alcanzarlo y mordele para el caer a mis pies.

- ¡ Bién Bella lo has conseguido! Sabia que podrías. -Me dijo Selene contenta por mi hazaña.

- Gracias pero costo mucho, espero que la proxima vez sea mas facil.

Salimos hacia la isla hablamos todo el camino, era muy agradable teniamos mas o menos la misma edad, se parecía mucho a Alice. Era alegre y dicharachera, me hacía sentir bien y parece que yo a ella también.

-Bella yo te conte mi historia, si quieres me puedes contar la tuya si no te molesta, como es que tuviste a unos bebes con un vampiro, algo me conto Jacob.

-Si, el era mi vida, por el me despertaba cada dia y por el hubiera muerto si hubiera hecho falta... pero me abandono me dejo por otra persona, una persona que podría estar con el toda la eternidad, una persona que le podría dar todo el placer que yo no podía, estuvo conmigo por pena, por no hacerme daño... O Selene a dia de hoy todavía lo amo me ayudaras a salir de esto, seras mi amiga os necesito a ti y a Jacob por favor quedate.

- Si Bella sois mi familia ahora ya te dije no os abandonare y no te preocupes cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias, por salvarme todavía no te las había dado, estoy feliz de ser como soy, hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con esto. Ahora vayamos con lo pequeños quiero conocerlos y tendremos que decidir los nombres aunque... ya se los que les pondre. Son nombres que siempre mi recordaran una vida que tuve un dia y en la que era muy feliz...

**BUENO YA ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO, CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS OS GUSTE Y DISFRUTEIS TANTO O MAS QUE YO LEYENDOLO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR, UN ABRAZO MUY GRANDE.**

**DENISSA CULLEN.**


	3. CAPITULO 3: LA NUEVA FAMILIA SWAN

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

Ya estavamos llegando a la casa podía sentir el olor de Jacob y mis pequeños a la vez que escuchaba como sus corazones latian en la distancia. Eran unas sensaciones extrañas para mi a la vez que sentía temor, tensión y ansiedad de estar con ellos. Me paré frente a la casa y mire a Selene para ver su consentimiento moviendo la cabeza en gesto de aprovación había llegado el momento de ver a mis bebes. Abri la puerta con cuidado, aunque yo sabía que no sería capaz de dañar a nadie, guardaba cierto respeto por lo que tantas veces escuche hablar de los neofitos y yo era ahora una de ellos.

Nada mas entrar vi a Jacob que estaba sentado junto a ellos mirandolos con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Jacob se levanto para dejarme su lugar y me dijo con voz pausada.

- Bells, yo se que no les haras daño solo dejame estar junto a ti por si necesitas de mi ayuda por favor. - Con lo que yo asentí encantada. Jacob era encantador jamas me dejaría sola ni a mi ni a mis pequeños y menos que nos pase algo. Ahora que ya no hacía falta cuidar de mi, les tocaba el turno a ellos. Sus rostros eran redondos y sus caritas blancas con unas mejillas sonrosadas que daban un toque precioso, su olor era floral como Edward describia el mio siendo humana, eran los niños mas bonitos que había visto, bueno que voy a decir siendo su madre, pero de verdad que eran preciosos.

Sentí una emoción inmensa, eran como un milagro, un milagro que ni Edward ni yo sabiamos que podía suceder y un milagro que Edward nunca sabrá que existió.

- Son preciosos... son mios, mis angelitos, siempre cuidare de ellos, no los abandonaré y pase lo que pase siempre estare a su lado para que nada les ocurra.

Eran tan indefensos les cogí en brazos y los apoyé en mi regazo, podía sentir el calor de sus cuerpos apoyados en mi, Jacob me coloco una mano en el hombro y yo le devolví una mirada tranquilizadora a lo que el me sonrio, pero no se aparto de mi lado. Selene por su parte se sento tambien enfrente asombrada por mi control y exclamo.

- Bella eres increible me dejas sorprendida de verdad, eres todo un reto hasta para mi, no puedo creer el autocontrol que tienes establecido solo llevas un dia de neofito y la verdad es fantastico, vas a ser una gran madre. -Sus palabras me alentaban a ser como ella había dicho, una gran madre y padre a la vez.

- Gracias Selene, bueno eso intentaré que estos niños sean felices aunque les falte el amor de un padre a su lado...

- Bueno Bella cambiemos de tema que no tengo ganas de escuchar el pasado... y los nombres cuales les vas a poner. El niño se llamara Jacob como yo ¿verdad?

- Bueno Jacob no es lo que tenía pensado.

- Como que no, amiga no me digas que lo llamaras... Edward. - Dijo diciendo su nombre con un tono despectivo. - La sanguijuela no se merece nada de estos pequeños, y perdon por la expresión chicas pero de verdad Bella que me dejas cada dia mas sorprendido.

Me levante colocando a los niños en su cunita y me le di una o dos vueltas al salón para poder decirle a Jacob el por que de mi decisión aunque el no lo comprenda.

- Jake... yo se que nunca lo comprenderas, pero es que aunque el nunca me ame, yo si que lo amaré por el resto de mi vida y estos niños son lo único que me quedarán de el. Por lo que decidí que el niño se llamara Edward Jacob sino te molesta.

- Alaaaaa y encima de compartir nombre con la sanguijuela, que el suyo vaya delante de el mio, ¡ increible!. Bella no me importa solo que yo pense que querías olvidarlo nada mas que eso y ponerle su nombre no es la mejor manera. Pero si a ti te gusta a mi también ya sabes que no se decirte que no pequeñaja. - Me dijo echandome una enorme sonrisa en la que se dejaban ver sus holluelos en las mejillas.

- Bueno y la niña es mas facil siempre pense que sería una niña en todo el embarazo y se llamara Renesmee Carlie en recuerdo a mis dos madres y a mis dos padres que para mi fueron muy importantes en esos momentos de confusión adolescente y que supieron darme sus consejos cuando mas los necesitaba y que nunca volveré a tener. Asi que Jacob espero que aqui no hayan objeciones.

- ¡Bonitos nombres Bella! - Me dijo Selene entusiasmada, se notaba que le hacía mucha ilusión era la primera vez que estaba viendo un momento asi, ya que era un momento único ponerle nombre a unos niños de unos vampiros. - Otra cosa... teneis pensado si nos vamos a quedar aqui o por el contrario marcharnos para buscar un lugar en el que los niños puedan estudiar.

- Si Selene tenemos que buscar un lugar en el que los niños puedan tener una vida normal, una isla aislada de toda vida, no es el mejor lugar para sus estudios. -Yo sabía que antes o despues tendríamos que irnos pero no tan rapido como sucedio...

Pasaron dos años y los niños crecian a pasos agigantados aparentaban seis años humanos, por lo que nos dimos cuenta a las pocas semanas que aunque su apariencia fuera humana, ellos no eran niños cualquiera sino que eran especiales y salimos de la isla rumbo a Winnipeg, Canadá aparte de otras tantas ciudades ya que cada 3 meses cambiabamos por los niños. Siempre eran ciudades de extremo frio para poder pasar desapercibidos, por que yo todavía no habia visto ni rastro de mi poder de transformación a humana y seguia siendo vampiro. Selene en cambio si que se transformó en humana en varias ocasiones y me explicó para que no me pillará de sorpresa cuando me sucediera.

Pasaron otros dos años y los niños aparentaban once años por lo que tuvimos que volvernos a desplazar a Moscú, Rusia; para así poder desprendernos de toda una vida en estados únidos repleta de recuerdos y empezar una totalmente nueva. Pero los niños siguieron creciendo y como no, llegaba otro cambio a nuestras vidas, que ya estaban acostumbradas a llevar la casa a cuestas. Nos recorrimos toda la geografía Rusa cada dos meses cambiando de sitio, por que estos niños eran increibles y para no levantar sospechas... hasta que llego un día que parece que los cambios en ellos llegaron a su fin.

*****Fin de ****Flash back*****

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que Edward me había abandonado por otra persona, seis años en los que había formado otra familia, pero nunca como la imagine y seis años desde que nacieron nuestros pequeños angeles que ya no eran tan pequeños... ellos aparentaban unos 17 años humanos. E.J y Nessie tenían una parte Cullen y una Swan. El pelo era el de Edward sin lugar a dudas su inconfuncible color cobrizo E.J lo llevaba igual de despeinado que su padre en cambio Nessie era muy coqueta y le gustaba llevarlo suelto y bien peinados sus rizos. Tienen las mismas características faciales de Edward pero el color de mis ojos cuando era humana. E.J tiene la misma constitución y estatura de Edward y Nessie la mia por lo que me quita hasta la ropa para ir al instituto, aunque ella es mas coqueta que yo, eso hay que reconocerlo. Son realmente hermosos, tienen unos rasgos que destacan entre el resto de sus compañeros, no son rasgos vampiricos que ya de por si son escandalosamente hermosos sino que son hibridos, por lo que tienen la fascinante hermosura de los vampiros y la calidez de los humanos.

En nuestra familia tambien estaban habiendo cambios, aunque ellos no me digan nada yo entiendo mucho de esto... E.J empieza a tener bastante acercamiento hacia Selene desde hace un año el se comporta de una manera extraña, es de comprender Selene aunque ahora tenga 110 años su apareciencia es de una niña de 17 años tambien, que es la edad que tenía cuando la convirtieron. Ella nunca a tenido ninguna relación con nadie y tengo que decir que E.J es bastante guapo y caballerososo como era su padre, por lo que Selene esta encantada con el y con sus miradas lo dicen todo. Por otro lado tengo a mi pequeña Nessie que es toda una jovencita preciosa y que Jacob no pierde de vista y ella esta encantada con eso, es mas los acompaña y los recoge del instituto para no dejarla sola ni un momento. Asi que creo que ya tenemos dos parejitas en esta gran familia, la única solitaria soy yo, aunque no me molesta, se que mi hombre donde quiera que este, tiene otra vida pero no me importa soy feliz con la que tengo y no necesito de nadie por el momento. Creo que el hacerme cargo de la familia me ha hecho madurar mucho y ver las cosas mas claras y despues de analizarlo durante mucho tiempo, creo ha llegado el momento de volver a nuestro pais.

- Bueno chicos tenemos que hablar, son dos cosas las que quiero comentar. La primera es que he visto que esta familia se esta uniendo, ya me entienden... E.J y Selene son pareja desde hace un tiempo o son imaginaciones mias. - Les dije sonriendo.

- Mama, si que es verdad, bueno nosotros solo creo que nos estamos conociendo mejor, Selene es encantadora y preciosa y bueno que mas puedo decir.

- Si Bella, desde hace un año es que E.J y yo estamos juntos, es fantastico, es que es tan guapooooo, no te molesta verdad primita. - Asi era como Selene me llamaba primita desde que se unio a la familia Swan.

- Como me va a molestar, ¡estoy encantada!. - Les dije sonriendo y abrazandolos con todas mis fuerzas. Se que a E.J le costaba mucho expresar algo así por que era como su padre de caballeroso y habían temas tabú para el, es como si estuviera en el siglo pasado este chico... pero cuando me volvi para hablar con la otra parejita de reojo vi como abrazaba a Selene y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla con especial cariño.

- Y por otro lado tengo la parejita de mi Jacob y mi preciosa Nessie, no es cierto...

- ¡Bells no hay nada que se escape! - Dijo Jacob tocandose la cabeza y sonriendo con su natural carisma.

- Jake ya sabes que no me puedes esconder nada... - Le dije devolviendole la sonrisa

- ¿Mama entonces tu nos dejas...? - Me dijo Renesmee contentisima abrazandome, ella era igual en facciones a su hermano pero de personalidad totalmente diferente extrovertida ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Selene y la niña aprendio de ella su personalidad.

- ¡Claro hija! , mejor que con Jacob no estaras con nadie.

- Gracias Bells, te quiero mucho, puedes confiarmela ya lo sabes -Me dijo Jacob abrazando a Nessie y dandole un gran beso levantandola por el aire.

- Bueno y ahora tenemos que hablar de otra cosa. Y es que tengo pensado desde hace un tiempo volver a casa. - Ellos me miraron con unas miradas llenas de preguntas.

- No quiero decir a casa, sino a nuestro continente. Si chicos es hora de volver y he estado viendo un pais que se llama Anchorage esta en Estados Unidos en el estado de Alaska, la temperatura mínima registrada es de menos veintiun grados centigrados y la máxima de trece grados centigrados, no hay casi dias soleados y creo que es el lugar idoneo para residir ya que vosotros habeis parado el crecimiento y asi podreis hacer una vida normal. E.J, Selene y Nessie ireis al instituto, necesito Selene me los vigiles ya sabes como hasta ahora y tu y yo Jacob trabajaremos para asi poder salir adelante, que os parece.

- Si Bells perfecto por mi, ¿Cuando hacemos las maletas?

- Gracias Jacob por apoyarme , mañana mismo empezamos a prepararlo todo.

Pasaron unas semanas y nos dio tiempo para arreglar todo el papeleo para nuestra vuelta. Estudiamos todas las posibilidades de emparejamientos posibles, pero al final lo mas sensato fue, lo que en verdad era, salvo con una mentirijilla yo pasaba de mama a hermana. La familia Swan estaba compuesta por Nessie, E.J y yo supuestamente hermanos que perdieron a sus padres. Ellos gemelos de 17 años y yo de 19. Por otro lado estaban Jacob Black que aparentaba 22 años y Selene Gregson de 17 años que eran las respectivas parejas de Nessie y E.J. que convivirían con nosotros. Solo quedaba un cabo sin atar y era yo. Yo no quería volver sin antes acabar una cosa muy importante y en Rusia eso era algo facil, el cambiarme el nombre para pasar desapercibida, ya que imaginaba que Charlie y Mama estarían peinando todo el continente para encontrar a su niña desaparecida hacía seis años con su supuesto amor Jacob. Solo de pensarlo me daban ganas de reir yo y Jacob era algo que me producía risa como había cambiado todo...

Y despues de mucho pensar me decidí por uno, Anabella Swan, si era el idoneo yo siempre seguiría llamandome Bella pero si alguien intentaba averiguar mas mi nombre sería Anabella asi pasaría desapercibida que era mi intencíon.

Asi que la nueva Anabella Swan y su familia no tardo ni un mes en recoger todo, preparar el viaje, la mudanza, buscar trabajo, instituto y salir rumbo a Alaska.

**¡HOLA! YA ESTOY AQUI DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. ISA28 TENIAS ACCERTASTE EN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS NIÑOS QUE OTROS SI NO LES PODRÍA PONER PARA QUE ESTA HISTORIA NOS META EN EL PAPEL DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR TAN FANTASTICA, NO PODÍA CAMBIARLOS JAJAJA UN BESICO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE A MI ME ENCANTO. UN ABRAZO MUY GRANDE.**

**DENISSA CULLEN. XD**


	4. CAPITULO 4: UNA DECISIÓN EQUIVOCADA

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**Edward Pov**

No hay dia que no me acuerde del error que cometí, cada dia me atormento mas por ello, haciendo participe a mi familia que se que desde que tomé esa decisión ellos tampoco son felices. Como ser felices si un hijo o un hermano esta hundido en su propia vida, una vida eterna que solo me traerá soledad y tristeza por el resto de los dias.

Una mentira que cada dia me hace darme cuenta del monstruo sin alma que soy, como pude ser tan idiota, como pude arrojar a Bella, mi Bella, a los brazos de ese perro de Jacob. Desde aquel dia que volví a Forks a buscarla y pedirle perdon, un perdon que sabía que no merecía y Charlie me dijo que no sabía donde estaba, que se marchó con el... supe que era el fin.

- ¡Edward! ¿Otra vez igual?, pero es que no vas a cambiar, no puedes seguir asi, no mas, ya son seis años, seis años en los que no existes, seis años en los que la familia lo esta pasando mal ¿por que tanto atormentarte? - Alice tenía razon como podia hacerle esto a mi familia.

- Alice, yo se que no puedo seguir asi, pero es que no tengo otra salida, solo me quedan los recuerdos, es la única salida que tengo de esta oscuridad que me atormenta, en estos dias eternos en los que se une el sol y la luna y las horas del reloj se me juntan unas a otras.

- Edward, yo lo he intentado de verdad, he intentado ver a Bella, pero no veo nada de su futuro es como si no existiera, no se si es por estar con ese ¡chucho!.

- Por favor no me lo recuerdes, Alice no ahora...

- Yo se que no te gusta que te recuerde que estando con el, su futuro desaparece, pero no será mejor que pensar que su futuro se acabó por que ella tambien acabó...- No la deje acabar, esas palabras me estaban destrozando.

- ¡Alice por favor!, no sigas ya demasiado tengo con los pensamientos de tu cabeza como para escuchar esas palabras. Yo la deje por protegerla y lo único que ahora me aparece es un futuro que no existe.

-Edward, Alice, no sigais con eso ya dijimos que era un tema que no deberiamos tratar por el bien de la familia, una familia que ha pasado por muchos altibajos en los últimos años. Es una decisión que tomo Edward y nosotros consentimos, todos somos culpables. Por el bien de bella se decidió marcharnos de Forks alomejor es la mayor tonteria que un Cullen ha podido realizar, pero ya no hay vuelta atras hijos yo os quiero decidais lo que decidais pero parar de torturaros. Yo tambien ese dia que dije que si al marcharnos perdí una hija, pero ella seguro esta bien y ha formado una familia. Asi que hoy espero que sea la última vez que se hable del tema, por favor no suelo pedir muchas cosas pero esta es una y espero que se cumpla. - Cada palabra que Carlisle decía tenía mas razón que la anterior, Esme solo lo abrazo y no dijo nada al respecto su mirada era una mezcla de trizteza y melancolia yo no podía decirle nada y por lo que por la cabeza de Alice pasaba tambien ella opinaba igual.

- Carlisle, yo lo siento no volverá a pasar. - Respondio Alice mientras yo solo asentía.

- Que habeis hecho ya... eee hermanitoosss... -Salio Emmett con una de sus bromas haciendo el panoli, descendiendo por la escalera saltando y bailando como el sabía.

- ¡No Emmett, ahora no!. - Solo con mi respuesta el sabía que era lo que pasaba, ya que era habitual en los últimos años. La que si tenía cosas que decir era Rosalie y conociendola no se callaría.

- Edward es que no has aprendido nada en este tiempo. Ella nunca hubiera sido uno de nosotros es que no lo entiendes lo único que hubieras conseguido hubiera sido dañarla o incluso matarla, ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Solo fue un error, un error que cometiste aquel dia que casi muere atropellada y tu la salvaste revelandole quien eramos. Haz como que ella no existe y como que no hubiera existido nunca. - No podía decirle nada a Rosalie, no ahora. Solo pude salir andando hacia mi piano para poder aclararme, en mi camino vi a Jasper que me estaba observando había sido testigo de toda la conversación y sabía cada una de mis emociones.

Pasaron unas semanas y parece que las palabras de Carlisle hicieron su efecto, el tema Bella no salió mas a la luz, por lo menos no entre nosotros, por las cabezas de mis hermanos tampoco habían imagenes ni nada relacionado con ella. Las clases eran monotonas y los dias pasaban lentos. Los Cullen seguian siendo para todos compañeros del instituto un grupo de raritos que siempre estaban juntos y que nunca hablaban con nadie, nada había cambiado. La única distracción era el partido de beisbol que nos jugabamos la familia en los dias de tormenta y que era la única manera con que podía descargar toda mi furia sin destrozar algo y asi pasar desapercibido para mi familia.

Pero no pude engañarlos a todos Jasper sabia muy bien que es lo que por mi mente pasaba y tarde o temprano me lo diría, pero había llegado el momento.

- Edward, perdona que te diga esto, se que se dijo que nunca mas se podía tocar el tema pero tenía que hacerlo. yo se que es lo que sientes y se que nada ha cambiado, no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie, como hasta ahora. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, yo solo pienso el estar sin Alice y no me imagino como estaría. Aunque solo sea para desahogarte puedes contar conmigo, pero no digas nada o Alice me mataría.

- Gracias Jasper, sabía que no dirias nada. Pero es que cada vez que pienso en ese último dia que pase con ella, lo que significó para mi, sus caricias, su tacto, su olor... no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ella. Solo guardo una frase sin sentido que salio de mi, "que amaba a Tanya" me parece tan ridiculo... y su cara de confusión mirandome, se creyo cada una de mis palabras, tan inocente, tan fragil... como pude... no me lo perdono. El ultimo momento fue un lebe beso en la frente soltandome de su mano y diciendole " adios hasta nunca, lo siento la amo a ella". Como pude hacer eso.

- No hay vuelta atras, solo mira el futuro Edward y vive la vida, esta vida eterna que es lo único que nos queda, solo puedo decirte que adelante que el tiempo pasa y se olvida. Tu bien lo sabes.

Tenía que hacer caso de esas palabras de Jasper el mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar enamorado y poder olvidar y seguir adelante, ¿por que no podía yo?. Tenia que olvidar... ella a estas alturas sería feliz con Jacob y tendría una familia con el. Tiempo por delante para olvidar es lo que me sobra...

**HAY OS DEJO UN POV DE EDWARD CON TODOS SUS SENTIMIENTOS. EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ESTA ENTRE BANBALINAS JAJAJA **

**DENISSA CULLEN ;)**


	5. CAPITULO 5: NO ESTAMOS SOLOS

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**NESSIE POV**

Mi hermano y yo acabamos de cumplir seis años, aunque nuestra apariencia es de unos chicos de diecisiete años. Somo híbridos, nos alimentamos de sangre animal aunque hemos llegado a tolerar la comida humana, mama hizo mucho hincapié en eso para que pasaramos desapercibidos y que nunca nadie descubriera nuestro secreto.

Hemos vivido en muchos paises por lo que estamos acostumbrados a los cambios, pero no por ello a relacionarnos con la gente normal, o eso cree mi madre. Mama nos protege demasiado no nos deja salir con amigos, ir a fiestas, bailes... Aunque nosotros tenemos una apariencia totalmente humana poseemos unos dones que nos diferencian del resto de los chicos, ademas de aprender todo a una velocidad increible dominamos cuatro idiomas, lo que nos hizo la vida mas facil.

Yo tengo el don de la transmisión, solo con tocar a alguien puedo demostrarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, todavía no lo tengo muy controlado y para que no suceda ningún altercado llevo unos guantes siempre que voy a algún lado en el que pueda tener contacto con alguien que no pertenezca a mi familia, por que si en ese momento se me pasara algo por la cabeza y llegara a tocarlo automaticamente el podría ver las imagenes que circulan en mi. Mi hermano tiene el don de detener el movimiento, ya sean de objetos, animales, personas... lo único que no puede detener es a un vampiro o a un híbrido.

En todos estos años hemos conocido a varios vampiros, mama de todas maneras no quería que guardaramos ninguna relación con ellos. Casi todo el tiempo tiene el escudo activado para que no puedan acceder a nosotros. Por lo que aunque nosotros supieramos que eran vampiros, ellos no llegaron a saber quien eramos solo Selene y mama quedaban al descubierto por su apariencia y mi Jake claro esta por su olor... E.J y Yo quedabamos como los amigos masocas de ellos.

Mi familia aunque a mucha gente le pudiera parecer extraña para mi es lo mas normal posible, Jake es el centro de mi vida el ejerció de padre hasta que su lado lobo lo atrajo a mi, si somos una extraña pareja híbrida y lobo pero por muy raro que parezca lo amo y todo mi mundo gira entorno a el. Selene es como una hermana, amiga y que acaba siendo mi cuñada asi que excelente por que mi hermano E.J necesita una mujer como ella, el es demasiado tranquilo y buena gente jamas haría nada sin antes pensarlo, todo lo contrario a mi... Y queda mi madre, que podría decir de ella que es fantastica solo que muy protectora es su único defecto, bueno yo creo que saíi a ella cuando era humana por lo que me dijo... y creo que ese es su miedo. Lo único que faltaría a esta familia es un padre, un padre que nunca conocí, lo único que sabemos E.J y yo de el es que era vampiro nada mas, ni el nombre, ni el apellido, ni como era, nada... por mas que he interrogado a Jake y a Selene no dicen nada por nuestro bien, el de todos y sobre todo el de mi madre y Jake lo último que querría es que el nos encontrara.

- Mama ya lo tengo todo recogido hasta me toco hacerle la maleta a Jake... tengo ganas de llegar ya a Alaska. -Estaba deseando salir de este lugar quen me tiene exclaba, aunque mi madre me prohibiera el hacer amigos yo siempre tengo alguno que ella no llega a conocer y Jake claro esta tampoco.

- Nessie mañana ya estaremos alli, no hay que precipitarse.

- El instituto, ¿cuando lo empezamos? - Mi pregunta pasaría desapercibida para ella, seguro que la tomaba por donde no era, yo sabía como darle la vuelta.

- No empiezes de nuevo, cada vez lo mismo. Ya teneis la matricula echada y esta aprobada para que empeceis la semana que viene tu, E.J y Selene.

- Joooo otra vez no, sere la rarita del insti otra vez... - Mseguia con el juego mi cabeza solo pensaba en que pudiera conocer a alguien con quien salir de compras. Me di media vuelta como cabreada pero no podia estar mas feliz, amigos nuevos, como molaba...

**JACOB POV**

Jamas hubiera imaginado lo que la vida me depararía, siempre estuve enamorado de Bella o eso era lo que yo creia hasta que ella llegó.

Nessie es siempre la persona con la que soñé pasar la vida es increible, somos dos almas gemelas. Es extrovertida, divertida pero muy cabezona y eso se lo tiene que agradecer a los genes de su madre.

- Nessie, ¿ya lo tenemos todo verdad?.

- Si Jake ya lo preparé todo solo falta irnos ya de aqui. -Me dijo con su carismatica sonrisa.

- Ya tengo ganas yo tambien de volver aunque siempre este lejos de Forks siento que estoy un poco mas cerca.

- Tu crees que mama ¿ nos dejará visitar Forks, aunque solo sea de pasada?

- Que va ni loca, ya sabes que ni se lo nombres ¿ok?

- Bueno ok, pero ¿no seras tu el que tiene miedo de que se vuelva a encontrar con alguien? - Me dijo arqueando una ceja, esta chica es que de verdad era igual que Bella, solo meterse en problemas sabe. Pero creo que en parte tenía razón, tenía miedo por si hubiera vuelto la sanguijuela y Bella volviera a caer en su trampa de nuevo y terminar peor que aquel dia que la dejó con el corazón destrozado.

- ¡No creo que estén! Ellos se fueron de alli sin mirar atras Nessie y por mucho tiempo no podran volver sino la gente del pueblo se daría cuenta. - Me salieron las palabras solas, era la verdad, no podrían volver seis años despues siendo los mismos y sin que por ellos haya pasado un dia en el rostro, cuantas preguntas se les vendrían encima de la gente.

- No te enojes solo era una pregunta, nada mas y bueno ahora cariño me voy con Selene a ver si nos damos una vuelta antes de irnos y compramos algo, ya sabes que es el único vicio que tengo aparte de ti. - Me dijo como ella solo sabe para escabullirse de una conversación que ya no le interesa y dejar un tema cerrado dandome un beso en los labios mientras me agarraba la cara, dejandome ver unas imagenes de ella y yo.

**BELLA POV**

Ya es hora de coger el vuelo rumbo a Alaska esta semana paso a un ritmo vertiginoso. Todos parece que estan contentos con el cambio, eso me tiene alegre por una vez siento tranquilidad y deseo de llegar a nuestro nuevo destino.

El vuelo paso rapido, todos descansaron mientras Selene y yo charlabamos y Jacob parecia una orquesta sinfónica sus roncidos retumbaban en mis oidos, lo que un humano podría decir que eran unos leves bufidos para mi era insoportable, es que este Jacob ni durmiendo podía dejar a una pensar tranquila.

- Selene nada mas llegar tenemos que ir a la librería en la que trabajaré. Mañana es el primer dia y no quiero llegar tarde por no saber donde esta.

- Si no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos nos acercamos primita.

- Chicos es hora de despertar estamos llegando ya, asi que... ¡Jacob cierra la boca y abre los ojos!. - Le dije mientras el pegaba un salto fue divertidisimo.

Bajamos todos del avión y salimos hacia una parada de taxis, mientras podía ver que la gente nos miraba como era normal ya. Unos hombres casi se caen mientras miraban a Selene y me pude dar cuenta como E.J la agarraba de la cintura para que vieran que no estaba sola, este niño mio... El taxista sorprendido por mi belleza sobrehumana me abrio la puerta del taxi para que pudiera entrar, yo fingí ruborizarme y sonrei, que es lo que haría una chica normal de diecinueve años ante tal situació iba dando saltos y cantando, me parecio raro por que se suponia que no tenía ganas de cambiar otra vez de instituto pero bueno seran cosas de la edad. Mientras Jacob terminaba de meter las maletas en el taxi que nos llevaría hasta la casa.

Ya podía verse el letrero de Anchorage a la entrada tenía una población de 380.821 habitantes era muy diferente a Forks, pero no por ello dejaba de ser preciosa tenía un puerto bellisimo y una playas que me recordaban a mis tardes en La Push. Nuestra casa estaba apartada de la ciudad a las afueras cuando empiezas a dejar los edificios a un lado y lo único que se puede apreciar es el monte verde y una montaña nevada en el horizonte. Me gustaba vivir alejada de la población no por ello llegar a estar aislada por completo, pero si tranquila de que no seriamos espiados por vecinas cotillas.

- ¡Bueno ya llegamos!, Jacob esta era la casa ¿verdad? -Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la casa para abrir y Jacob miraba asombrado, pues en realidad es mas pequeña de lo que se veia en la foto.

- Si bueno eso creo o una replica de ella en miniatura.

- Tu siempre tan gracioso Jake tiene tres dormitorios tan pequeña no será. - Eso quería pensar pero es que la verdad es que el dinero no nos daba para algo mejor nada mas llegar.

- Bueno Bells yo me pido el grande, por que soy el mas grande y no se hable mas el que venga despues que corra.

- Perdona pero la mas grande soy yo.

- No a efectos legales soy yo y no se hable mas ¿recuerdas Anabella Swan?. - Me dijo mientras se reia a carcajada limpia, es que nunca cambiara y aunque tenga ya veinticuatro años y el sea menor yo tengo diecinueve eternos años.

La casa era mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera tenía tres dormitorios, dos aseos, un comedor y una cocina bien amplia.

- Mama podrías haber elegido una casa con un dormitorio mas grande para mi y una cocina mas pequeña para Jake.

Renesmee era la que dio el toque carismatico que la caracteriza. En verdad era la que mas me preocupaba, ojala y mañana todo vaya bien en el instituto.

Estuvimos hablando sobre el dia siguiente, recordando lo que semanas atras ya teniamos hablado quien eramos de cara a la gente. No podrían decir que era su madre por ninguna razón y menos mi nombre yo era ahora Anabella Swan y ellos mis hermanos. Se hizo de noche muy rápido asi que era hora de irnos de caza.

Salimos todos de caza Nessi, E.J, Selene y yo pero nada mas salir Jake se nos unió no quería que salieramos solos el primer dia. Toda la noche fué tranquila, sin altercados hasta que encontramos unos restos que nos hicieron tomar precauciones inesperadas. Eran unos animales muertos de una manera familiar, una manera que solo un vampiro podía llevar a cabo. Asi que no estabamos solos...

Despues de muchos intentos de agudizar los sentidos y dar con algún aroma para saber si era hombre, mujer, uno o varios... nos fue imposible. El tiempo que hacía no ayudaba, la temperatura de frio casi extrema y la nieve borraban todo rastro de huellas y aroma que pudieran quedar.

- Bella... que piensas al respecto.

- Jake yo solo pìenso que sigamos como antes hemos hecho una vida normal y si algún dia nos cruzamos con ellos chicos no reveleis quien sois, donde vivimos ni nada. Ellos nunca sabran que sois híbridos y por lo que a mi respecta si los veo los ignoraré igual tu Selene. Y Jacob por tu parte quiero que te comportes, nada de peleas no sabemos a lo que podemos atenernos y los problemas que nos podrían dar en caso de ser neofitos. Mi escudo estará activado como hasta ahora, no preocuparos.

El camino a casa fue rapido, todos estabamos nerviosos , era nuestro primer dia en Anchorage y ya teniamos señales de que no estabamos solos.

- Jacob, mañana a primera hora alquilas un coche para llevarlos al instituto, hasta que compremos uno, no quiero que vayan solos.

- Pero mama, selene va con nosotros, no crees que es suficiente.

- No E.J quiero que el tambien os acompañe, no quiero sustos innecesarios, siempre un lobo dará mas respeto a un vampiro que uno de su misma especie.

- Tampoco el primer dia nos los vamos a cruzar. -Se notaba molesto el ya era mayor, yo lo sabía pero seguían siendo mis niños.

- Ya E.J solo sera momentaneo este año lo prometo sois mas adultos que el año pasado que erais unos niños solo seran unos dias.

- Ok, no quiero tener un perro guardian... - Dijo tirandose hacía Jacob, era fantastico verlos pelear, se querían muchisimo.

- Bueno chicos necesitais dormir Nessie, E.J a la cama. Jake nos vemos mañana y Selene acompañame al trabajo para verlo antes de que se ponga de dia.

Fuimos todo el camino hablando sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche. Sabiamos que era normal, otras veces nos había pasado.

Llegamos a la librería era grande y muy bonita. Quedaba un poco lejos de la casa pero no sería ningún impedimento para llegar a la hora, no ahora, antes seguro que hubiera llegado tarde como era normal en mi. De todas maneras cuando compremos el coche no tendré que arriesgarme a ser vista a una velocidad fuera de lo normal.

- Bella, crees que mañana nos tocara en la misma clase a los tres o nos separarán.

- Bueno supongo que a E.J y a Bella los separarán como hacen siempre para que no vayan juntos. Desde pequeños no coinciden por que los profesores piensan que sino se copiarían, lo que no saben los profesores es que ellos aprenden a pasos agigantados y saben casi mas que ellos. - No podía parar de reirme solo imaginándomelo y Selene tambien ella los había visto crecer igual que yo y sabe que cada dia progresaban fuera de toda normalidad.

- Yo coincidiré en algunas asignaturas con ellos por que me pillé algunas de Bella y otras de E.J para asi poder estar con los dos, yo tambien estoy cansada de escuchar todos los años las mismas lecciones.

- Si, ¿verdad? - Nuestras risas retumbaban en el frio y nos hizo darnos cuenta que se estaba poniendo de dia y era hora de regresar a casa. Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estaban despiertos, por lo que podia escuchar los chicos hablaban sobre que Jake se había ido a alquilar el coche pero no me dio tiempo a abrir la puerta cuando Selene pego un grito que hizo que se me saliera el corazon del pecho y la piel de gallina. ¿El corazón del pecho?, ¿La piel de gallina? ¿Que estaba pasando?

- ¡BELLA MIRATE! -Cogiendome con su fria mano la mia.

Cuando entré a la casa sentia el calor confortante de la chimenea, que estaba encendida. Renesmee y E.J me miraban desconcertados. ¿Que estaba pasando...?

**YA ESTOY AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS QUE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR. UN ABRAZO MUY GRANDE.**

**DENISSA CULLEN XD**


	6. CAPITULO 6: VAMPIROS

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**EDWARD POV**

Había pasado un mes desde que me prometí a mi mismo olvidarla y si soy sincero creo que no lo he conseguido aunque si lo he intentado de todas las formas posibles. El tiempo hace el olvido como dijo Jasper. Emmett por su parte me ha planteado ir a ver a Tanya para ver si puediera volver a tener algo con ella pero sería un error tonto y darle falsas esperanzas. Yo no la amo ni podría llegar a amarla, si que le tengo cariño pero eso es todo.

- Hermano ya es hora de que rehagas tu vida y asi no es manera, sal con alguna chica o por lo menos miralas de otra manera.

- Emmett no sabes ni lo que estas diciendo se coherente.

- Yo soy coherente, bueno lo que mi cabeza me deja y mi cabeza me dice que el que necesita un poco de vida social eres tu...

- Vida social te parece poco ir todas las semanas al insti y aguantar las mismas clases año tras año.

- No me refería a esa vida social sino a salir, divertirte, conocer gente sobre todo conocer chicas. No quiero decir que sean humanas, aunque creo que esas son las que te molan eeeeeee... - No iba a cambiar siempre con sus bromas, unas bromas que me hacian pensar y que a lo mejor tenía razon es que seré masoca.

- Ya sabes que yo no soy asi, tu tienes una personalidad diferente a la mia. Yo soy mas clásico, tu lo sabes.

- Si demasiado diría yo hermanito..., Bueno pues ve donde Tanya y le llevas un ramo de rosas que te parece.

- Ya estamos otra vez con Tanya que es solo una amiga nada mas y borra esos pensamientos que se te pasan por la mente. - Podía escuchar como me imaginaba junto a Tanya agarrandola en brazos, me parecía tan ridículo, que mejor pense en omitirlos.

- Bueno vale, solo era una idea, nada mas y dejame seguir pensando que si te metes en mi cabeza no me concentro.- Me dijo mientras se iba según el a pensar, no se si lo que hacía Emmett se le podía llamar pensar.

Hoy es lunes y vuelve a comenzar otra vez la semana, una semana que parece que nunca vaya a terminar. Escuchaba a Emmett como arrancaba su Jeep para ir al instituto era el aviso de que teniamos que salir asi que me apresuré a colocarme la camisa, agarré la mochila y de un salto baje las escaleras y sali a la puerta. Alli ya estaban Jasper, Rose y Alice subimos al coche y en quince minutos estabamos ya estacionando en el parking del instituto de Anchorage. Desde hacia un año nos vinimos a vivir aqui es una ciudad de Alaska con bastante población y Carlisle consiguió un trabajo en el hospital central, este era su segundo trabajo desde que salimos de Forks y también nuestra segunda residencia.

Comparto algunas clases con Alice que va a mi mismo curso, vamos con los chicos de diecisiete años que estan en toda la tontería de su edad en cambio Emmet y Rosalie van al ultimo curso junto con Jasper.

Todos se nos quedaban mirando, escuchaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus palabras de admiración hacia mis hermanas y de envidia hacia mis hermanos. Pero bueno solo tenía que pasar todo lo rápido que este paso humano me dejara. Ya estaba en clase cuando Alice me dijo que se había olvidado unos libros en el coche que si se los podía traer.

- Edward se me olvidaron los libros de las primeras clases en el coche me los podrias traer, por favor hermanito. - Me dijo como solo esa pequeñaja sabe con su carita poniendo muecas.

- Ok, pero me debes una ya lo sabes. - Le dije sonriendo, ella sabía que era mi hermana favorita y que no le iba a decir que no.

Me apresuré todo lo rapido que pude cogí los libros y me volví hacia el aula pero al entrar al pabellón mire para la recepción y la vi era ella, no podía ser era Selene. Una chica que vivía junto a mi familia en Chicago. Era una broma, me estaba volviendo loco, no podia ser, era ella su cabello largo rojo ondulado igual que lo recordaba, su cara igual que la última vez que la vi, su esbelta figura, pero algo había cambiado su piel era pálida y sus ojos de un color que me era familiar, esa era la explicación ella era una de las nuestras...Pero no estaba sola iba con unos chicos que eran humanos podía sentir su sangre, como podían estar con ella.

Me quede parado por un instante observandola intentando ver si era un efecto de mi imaginación, pero justo en ese instante ella se giró y por la expresión de su rostro parece que ella hubiera visto a un fantasma o eso creo que es lo que vio por que supuestamente yo para ella había muerto de gripe española ya que cuando mi conversión ella seguía siendo humana. No podía escuchar ninguno de sus pensamientos asi que nada me quedo claro. Salí hacia la clase le di los libros a Alice e intente que el resto de lo que quedaba de dia fuera lo mas normal posible. Pero eso iba a ser dificil.

**BELLA POV**

Por que todos me miraban asi, es que me había pasado... había llegado el momento de transformarme en...¡humana!. En ese momento recorde cada una de las palabras que hace seis años me dijo Selene cuando me transformó " te podrás transformar en humano aunque solo sea creando un espejismo que hace que los humanos, los vampiros y uno mismo se vea con una apariencia humana que no es la tuya sino que es parecida. Al principio no te puedes transformar libremente solo cuando tu cuerpo siente que te tiene que proteger de algo, luego cuando pasan unos años ya lo consigues controlar" Tendría que ver esta transformación con lo que habíamos encontrado esta noche.

- ¡Mama tu has cambiado! Estas... diferente... ¡Pero te sigues viendo guapísima! -Me dijo Nessie con el tono que la caracteriza.

Salí corriendo a velocidad vampírica para la habitación, estaba claro que aunque yo hubiera cambiado seguía siendo un vampiro como dijo Selene tendría las mismas emociones que el humano, sentiría el tacto frio de nuevo, me ruborizaría, lloraría pero siempre sería un vampiro inmortal y conservaría mis habilidades, increible. Me coloque frente al espejo y mi mire de arriba a abajo mi cuerpo era el mismo, mi altura, lo único que había cambiado era mi pelo igual de largo que siempre era dorado como el sol con un color precioso y mis ojos verdes, mi piel era de un color como el que tenía cuando era humana y mis mejillas rosadas. ¿Esa era yo? No me parecía en nada, era una Bella diferente nunca antes vi algo igual. Cuando me volví Selene estaba detrás de mi.

- Primita no te asustes, ya se que te mirarás rara pero es normal eres humana pero no en tu apariencia normal sino parecida una apariencia que nos caracteriza a los vampiros de la luz ahora tu y yo. Lo que pasa es que te quedarás asi por algún tiempo este cambio ha tenido que ser debido a algo y seguirás asi hasta que el problema desaparezca.

- Selene, no es ningún problema la apariencia de verdad, creo que salí beneficiada. - Y para mi era de verdad yo siempre me vi como una chica del montón y ahora mas bien me parecía a una de esas modelos de portada con cara perfecta, ojos perfectos y pelo de anuncio. - Es ese problema que tu dices el que me tiene ahora desconcertada.

Bajé para abajo con los Nessie y E.J estuvimos hablando sobre como había cambiado que no había rastro de la antigua Bella solo la estatura. Nos reimos y bastante y tambien pude disfrutar del tacto caliente de ellos de una manera diferente que hasta ahora había experimentado. En ese momento se escucho un coche llegar era Jacob que llegaba con el coche.

- Teneis que seguirme el juego, hacer como que no soy yo, haber lo que dice Jake. - Todos asintieron encantados.

- Ya estoy aquí cuando queráis podemos salir para el instituto...- Se quedo mirándome fijamente, pensé que me había reconocido pero no fue asi.

- Hola me llamo Jacob ¿tu quien eres?- Tenía que pensar rápido este Jacob era tremendo preguntón al igual que Nessie.

- Soy una vecina que ayer os vi llegar y quería presentarme, mi nombre es Claudia. - Le dije mientras que sentía como me ruborizada pero no por timidez sino de la risa que quería estallar en mi por la cara de Jake y la situación en si.

-Aaaa bueno pues encantado y Nessie puedes venir un momento tengo que enseñarte algo.

- Si cariño, voy.

-Desde el salón pudimos escuchar como en la calle le decía que su madre le había prohibido meter a gente en la casa y menos el primer dia.

Despues de la conversación que no fue muy larga por que Nessie sabia salir siempre rápido de todo, entraron a casa.

- E.J, ¿Donde esta tu hermana Bella?.

- Se ha ido a trabajar.

- Pues creo que va a ser hora de que nos despidamos de Claudia por que tenéis que ir al instituto. -Era la hora de descubrir el pastel me moría de las ganas.

- Eso que te lo crees tu, a mi no me hecha de aquí nadie querido ¡Jacob Black!

- Bells ¿eres tu? tu te transformaste... ya decía yo que reconocía un aroma y es el aroma que tu tenias antes de ser vampiro, no es que el de vampiro no me gustara sino que para mi es un poco mas molesto pequeñaja. Estas irreconocible...

- Gracias Jake, si eso parece que no me conociste, fue muy gracioso pero ahora llevalos al instituto que se os hace tarde igual que a mi.

Justo cuando me despedí de ellos salí todo lo rápida que pude hacía el trabajo, una vez estuve allí me presente como Anabella Swan la nueva dependienta de la librería, estaba mas segura ahora si que no tendría que llevar cuidado con los jefes y los clientes ahora si que era una humana para sus ojos.

**NESSIE POV**

Llegamos sin problemas al insti, mi Jake era muy buen conductor. Le di un beso como sabía que a el le gustaban para despedirme. El tenía que ir a su nuevo trabajo en un taller del centro. Era hora de entrar ya llegábamos tarde, fuimos a recepción a presentarnos Selene, E.J y yo como los nuevos alumnos y ver las clases que nos tocaban cuando me di cuenta que Selene se quedaba mirando a un chico de una manera desconcertante para mi, hasta ahora nunca le había pasado.

- Selene creo que le has gustado, como se entere E.J... - Le dije en voz baja para que E.J no lo escuchara.

- No, creo que le conozco.

- Si, luego me cuentas ok. Llegamos tarde.

- Chicas os dejo no coincidimos en las dos siguientes clases asi que nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Vale hermanito luego nos vemos.

- Cariño hasta ahora. - Le dijo Selene dándole un beso a mi hermano, es que hacían una pareja muy bonita.

Fuimos buscando las dos cuales eran nuestras clases y para nuestra sorpresa estabamos juntas en las dos siguientes.

- Bueno Selene abre tu la puerta, si hay gritos que sean para ti por llegar tarde. -Le dije riéndome de la situación de novatas frente al peligro de su primera impresión hacia los compañeros.

- Ok, vamos. -Empezó a abrir la puerta con mucha tranquilidad, yo en cambio esta muy nerviosa, tenía ganas de ver a todos los nuevos compañeros. Cuando se escucho la voz del profesor, me tocaba entrar asi que entre sin mas.

- Bienvenidas señoritas Swan y Gregson pueden ocupar sus lugares. Miré hacia la clase, estaba llena todos nos estaban mirando, solo quedaban dos lugares libres eran al final de la clase asi que nos dispusimos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Pero al pasar por el centro de la clase me dio tiempo a ver a un chico de pelo cobrizo... era el que antes encontramos fuera que se quedo mirando a Selene. Ella hizo como sino lo hubiera visto, pero yo sabía que si. El estaba sentado con otra chica bajita, delgada de pelo corto, con unas facciones muy bonitas. El no paraba de mirarnos sobre todo a Selene, la conocía pero ¿De que?, mejor era pensar en otra cosa o sino me conozco y me rallaré con el tema mas de lo que estoy ya.

La dos clases pasaron rápidas muy rápidas. Era hora de ir a almorzar con E.J y ver como le había ido a mi hermanito.

- ¡Chicas aquí!

- Hola hermanito ¿Que tal? -Le dije sentándome junto a el pero dejándole un sitio a Selene que vino a abrazarlo.

- Bien las clases genial, los profesores también y vosotras ¿Que tal?

- ¡Genial! Las clases de literatura pasaron voladas, creo que me lo sabía todo. Los libros de mama ayudan muchísimo.

- Hermana, tu hermana Anabella recuerda... -Me corrigió Selene, estábamos solos pero aun asi mama dijo que lleváramos precaución. Solo la casa es la que nos volvería a hacer una familia normal, dentro seriamos todos nosotros mismos.

Cuando ya nos habíamos servido la comida, que la verdad es que no nos apeteciera mucho y a Selene ni que hablar solo se agarró una manzana que luego terminará escondiendo, lo vi pasar otra vez a ese chico de pelo cobrizo alto, que estaba en nuestra clase. Con el iban otros chicos que se parecían mucho a el. Iban en parejas uno alto, fuerte con una chica rubia y la chica que estaba en clase de facciones graciosas con otro chico de pelo claro de talante serio. Quería no pensar que estaba en lo cierto, pero no había otra respuesta. Sus rostros eran bellos, sus facciones perfectas, su color de piel pálido y sus ojos...son como...¡son vampiros estoy segura!. Se sentaron solos al igual que nosotros en grupo en la otra parte del comedor, no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el chico de pelo cobrizo se percató de donde estábamos. Se quedo mirándonos no creo que el nos descubra no puede, sus miradas son por Selene el la conoce... a la salida tendré que hablar con ella. Ahora nos escucharían su oido llega hasta aquí de sobra...

Terminamos de comer y seguimos con nuestro horario de clases ya no coincidí con ninguno de los dos compañeros vampiro que antes compartí clase y era hora de marcharnos a casa. Asi que nada mas salir me abalance sobre Selene con muchas preguntas que tenía que hacerle antes de que llegara Jake a por nosotros.

- Selene ¿Quien es el?

- Se llama Edward Masen, vivía en Chicago cerca de mi casa cuando era humana, presuntamente murió de gripe española... pero no, el es uno de los nuestros.

- Si me di cuanta que el es un vampiro.

- Chicas de que habláis no me entero de nada. - La verdad es que el pobre de mi hermano, no sabía nada...

- Un compañero de clase que es vampiro, que era vecino de Selene hace muchísimos años y que esta ahora aquí con cuatro vampiros mas. En resumidas cuentas hermanito.

- Bueno ya entiendo un viejo novio ¿no? - Dijo mi hermano poniéndose celoso se le notaba a una legua.

- Cariño, no eso no. Ya sabes que nunca he estado con ningún chico. Mi época no era esta y mi transformación fue muy joven. -Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.-Lo que si estoy es sorprendida de ver a una persona que creía muerta convertida en vampiro después de tantos años.

- Y a los demás ¿Los conoces? - Le dije

- No, no los había visto antes.

- Seguro eran ellos los de los rastros de la otra noche. Sino como se explica que unos vampiros vayan a un instituto con tantos humanos y no lastimen a ninguno, sino que sean vegetarianos. -Mi hermano siempre tan sensato. -Habrá que decírselo a los demás.

- Esperemos un tiempo prudencial, de acuerdo, ni a Jake ni a Bella hay que decirles nada cariño, no por nada sino por que extremarán su protección y será insoportable. Además si es el mismo Edward Masen que yo conocí no hay por que preocuparse por que es una magnifica persona.

- Pero y con los que está.- Mi hermano seguía con querer contárselo a mama y a mi Jake, eso sería lo peor.

- Se ven tranquilos amor, tiempo al tiempo. Por ahora será mejor asi, o sino se acabo el ir de compras nosotras solas Nessie.-Menos mal que Selene piensa como yo y E.J consentirá el estar callado.

- Si, E.J tu calladito o te destrozo, no quiero tener la casa por carcel, acuerdate de otras veces que hemos coincidido con vampiros... pasaban semanas que no salíamos nada mas que al colegio.

- Escucho el coche de Jake venir. -Dijo Selene -Mejor será cambiar el tema, mañana veremos a ver que tal va el dia.

Estaba intrigada por conocer a los nuevos compañeros, ¿Quienes serían los acompañantes de Edward Masen?, ¿Quien lo transformaría para no morir de la gripe española?. Mañana a ver si podía hablar con la chica que estaba con el en la clase se veía muy buena gente, podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

**HOLA ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE SALIO RÁPIDO DEL HORNO EL CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE LA HISTORIA SALE POR SI SOLA Y TODAVÍA QUEDA MUCHO ASI QUE ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO. UN BESO MUY GRANDE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS SOIS GENIALES.**

**DENISSA CULLEN**


	7. CAPITULO 7: NUEVOS AMIGOS

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba todavía aturdido pero no quería que Alice se diera cuenta, ya mas tarde habría tiempo de que habláramos. Intentaba concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor pero lo único que escuchaba eran unos pasos acercándose a clase, pero se detuvieron pense que alomejor me estaba obsesionando con la situación pero no, no era asi sino que se abrio la puerta.

-Bienvenidas señoritas Swan y Gregson pueden ocupar sus lugares.-Dijo el profesor de literatura. Era Selene, con la chica que estaba antes en la recepción, era muy hermosa con bonitas facciones, delgada, de estatura media, pelo cobrizo de una tonalidad identica a la mia, largo rizado, un olor dulce irresistible y unos ojos que... se parecian a los de... ¡Edward deja de obsesionarte!, me decía a mi mismo en mi mente, ojos asi hay muchísimos...todo te tiene que recordar a ella... no había conseguido todavía olvidarla eso estaba claro...

Selene y una humana ¿Como podía contenerse a su sangre?, ¿Que relación las unirá?. Entraron lentamente yo intentaba no mirar pero la situación no me lo permitía ese aroma... ¿Como no puedo leer sus mentes?. Se sentaron al final de la clase por lo que tuve que volverme alguna vez para poder ver alguna reacción en su rostro, pero Selene ni se inmutó en cambio la chica que la acompañaba si que miraba confusa, tal vez ya le haya dicho algo... ¿Le habrá dicho que soy vampiro?. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no sacaba ninguna información de ellas. No funcionaban mis poderes, no puedo descifrar nada ¿Que estará pasando por sus mentes? Toda la clase estuve como hipnotizado por el aroma que desprendía esa chica por lo que las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido...

Esperé a que salieran ambas, para poder hablar con Alice cuando toda la clase se fué era mi momento.

- Alice yo... necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Que sucede? -El tono de mi voz hizo que ella supiera que era importante.

- Alice tu no has visto nada... tu no has visto que me reencontraría con alguien del pasado...

- ¡Como!, ¿Quien?- Me dijo sorprendida por lo que pude deducir que ella tampoco sabía nada.

- Es una antigua vecina de Chicago, de cuando era humano.

- ¿Edward es eso cierto?

- Si es nuestra nueva compañera, la chica de cabello rojo que se incorporó hoy a clase. -Me miro asintiendo con la cabeza, parece que ya entendía algo.

- Si la chica que es vampiro, la vi pasar iba con una humana muy bonita de olor dulce, me resulto extraño... ¿Que las unirá?

- Esa es mi misma pregunta y ¿Donde habrá estado todo este tiempo?

- Tenemos que hablarlo con los demás. ¿Que opinas? -Le dije pues no sabía si estarían de acuerdo en que yo hablara con ella...

- Por ahora es mejor dejarlo estar, ya coincidiremos con ella habrá tiempo de hablar. Si se entera Rose que una humana sabe que somos vampiros... no quiero ni imaginarlo, recuerda cuando...

- ¡Dejalo! - Podía saber lo que iba a decir, no quería que me la recordara, no ahora...

- Perdon... yo... no quería. -Su voz era apagada y su rostro de añoranza, yo sabía que ella tambien la quería.

- Es que la olor de esa chica que acompañaba a Selene me recordo tanto a la de ella, sus ojos... diras que me estoy volviendo loco... pero no te lo voy a negar, alomejor es lo que me pasa. -Ella solo me miro y me abrazo se que me entendía.

Salimos a comer con los demás pero alli estaban y esa olor que me perseguía. No estaban solas estaban con otro chico de pelo cobrizo despeinado, alto de constitución delgada pero formado con los mismos rasgos que la chica que acompañaba a Selene, sus mismos ojos, su olor... por lo que pude deducir que ambos eran hermanos. Estuve todo el almuerzo mirándolos e intentando escuchar algo pero nada... nada sacaba en claro por que de el tampoco podía leer la mente, ¿Que me sucede?. Sera por Selene algun poder tiene que tener, es lo único que podía pensar... Lo que si ví, fueron muchos acercamientos y miradas de Ella hacía el chico ¿Como podía?, ¿Estaba saliendo con un humano?, ¡INCREIBLE!. Esa era la relación ellos son pareja y la chica es la hermana de el.

Había tocado el fin del almuerzo, pensé que coincidirimos mas en alguna clase pero no fué asi, por lo que las clases siguieron monotonas como de constumbre. El resto del dia lo pasé en la casa como de costumbre, Alice solo me miraba y me sonreía por nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie sabía nada ni la menor sospecha.

Era ya la mañana siguiente y creo que coincidiriamos en las primeras clases otra vez, me comía la curiosidad y necesitaba hablar con Selene. Me dirigí al aula podía sentir esa olor... ahi estaban mirándonos nada mas entrar, pero ni rastro de su pensamiento otra vez. La chica de pelo cobrizo se puso muy nerviosa seguro que ya sabía que era un vampiro por que el pulso se le acelero, podía sentir su corazón a mil revoluciones...

**NESSIE POV**

Nadie sabía nada aunque tuvimos que casi amordazar a E.J, ¡Lo conseguimos!. Era por la mañana y estaba impaciente en poder verlos y poder hablar con ellos. Me despedí de mama y fuimos al instituto intente que Jake no se diera cuenta de nada por que hoy el no venía a recogernos, tenía mucho trabajo y trabajaría hasta tarde. Asi teniamos via libre. El jamas toleraría que hiciera amistad con unos vampiros ya lo había intentado otras veces y cada vez que se enteraba se enfadaba muchísimo hasta un punto desorbitado.

Llegamos los primeros al instituto, todavía no había nadie...

- Creo que hoy nos precipitamos demasiado.- Dije sonriendo.

- Un poquito- Dijo Selene sonriendome. Ella era mi complice en este secreto.

-Chicas sois tremendas... es que no se os puede dejar solas si mama lo supiera y Jake no quiero ni imaginarlo. -Dijo mi hermano sabía lo que tramábamos. Selene y yo hablamos durante la noche cada vez que podiamos, para no levantar sospechas. Pero no fué un trabajo dificil... Jake se durmió rápido estaba agotado de su dia de trabajo en el taller y mama pasó toda la noche organizando listas de libros para su nuevo trabajo asi que tuvimos tiempo para planearlo todo...

- Solo serán amigos E.J, se ven buena gente. ¡Es que nunca puedo tener amigos!.- Le dije con una mirada triste que demostraba la necesidad de poder contar con alguien fuera de mi familia.

- Bueno pero recuerda quien somos, ni una palabra ¿ok?, nos vemos luego chicas voy a clase.-Dijo despidiendose.

Nosotras nos dirigimos a la clase en donde todavía no había nadie, nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegaran. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Selene me agarró de la mano justo cuando la puerta se abría, quería decir que eran ellos... Si ahí estaban los dos, sabían que estabamos ya en clase lo podía ver en sus ojos no eran de sorpresa como los de Selene estaban tranquilos,en cambio yo estaba que el corazón me iba a estallar. Les mire fijamente el tiempo justo para repasar los rasgos de su cara cosa que no había podido hacer tan bien como hasta ahora. La chica era hermosa como la recordaba, bajita y con una mirada de simpatía, seguro que nos llevaremos bien y el era increiblemente guapo, resaltaba su belleza por encima de todos los compañeros de clase y tambien se veia muy tranquilo. Se sentarón en la fila de alado nuestra, solo deseaba que pasara la clase para que Selene se acercara a hablar con ellos. Yo solo miraba el libro por que no leia nada y menos escuchaba al profesor solo estaba pendiente de nuestro plan.

Tocó el timbre, los compañeros empezaron a salir corriendo pero nosotras ni nos movimos, no ahora, Selene me miró, me sonrió complice de la situación y se levanto suavemente para dirigirse hacía donde ellos estaban. Yo no podía mover las piernas, no era miedo, era la ansiedad de que llegara el momento lo que no me dejaba reaccionar.

- Hola Edward Masen, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?. -Dijo Selene sonriendo sin la menor nota de inseguridad en su voz.

- Hola Selene, claro... cuanto tiempo... -La voz era preciosa aunque se notara sorprendido se mantuvo muy amable y atento a su antigua amiga aparecida casi un siglo despues. Creo que no esperaba que Selene le hablara y era de comprender el dia de antes ni lo mira y hoy se dirige a el, creo que pensará que es rara... por lo menos eso pensaría yo. Como iba a adivinar que el plan es mio.

- ¡Hola yo soy Alice! -Dijo sonriendo y levantandose la chica que lo acompañaba para saludar a Selene. La que le saludo encantada. Yo solo miraba desde mi asiento, todavía no podía moverme.

- Selene creo que tenemos que hablar, bueno si tu quieres... - Le dijo Edward.

- Si claro ahora en el almuerzo si quereis...

- No en el almuerzo no... mis hermanos no creo que lo entendieran. -Dijo mirandome a mi, el creía que era humana lógico. Me levante justo en ese momento.

- Hola me llamo Renesmee, no preocupareos por mi creo que se cuidarme sola. - Las palabras me salieron solas de acorde con el momento, me ruborice un poco de la situación, Edward me miro con cara de asombro y Alice se levanto hacía mi.

- Hola guapísima soy Alice, ¡Encantada de conocerte! -Me agarró las manos, creo que suavemente para no dañarme, claro como iba a saber que no me dañaba que mi piel era casi tan resistente como la suya. -¿Tu sabes quienes somos?

- Si, ¿Por que no debía saberlo?

- No crees que es peligroso -Me dijo sonriendo la pequeña duendecita.

- ¿Por que tenía que serlo?, No veo malo en ello, sois iguales que mi mejor amiga, por que debía temeros.- Ambos se miraron asombrados intentando comprenderme aunque dudo que lo hicieran. Sería tan facil si supieran que era híbrida, pero eso es imposible, jamás podría revelarles el secreto.

Edward todavía no había dicho nada solo me sonrio y se arrimo a mi diciendome con una voz tranquila.

- No te preocupes no es nada personal, es solo que mis hermanos jamas aceptarían que una humana pudiera estar con nosotros y menos saber quien somos en realidad.

- Te entiendo, no diré nada es mas haré como que no se nada si quereis.

- Bueno, podemos hacer una cosa Edward -Dijo Alice- Podemos a la salida quedar para hablar por que ahora seguro nos estarán esperando para comer, tenemos que seguir como si nada y chicas nos vemos a la salida.

Era genial a la salida. Hoy Jake no vendría a recogernos era el momento idoneo para hablar. El almuerzo paso como si nada ellos hacían como que no nos conocian y nosotras igual, E.J sabía que habiamos hablado con ellos, el sabía desde un principio nuestra intención y nuestras risas lo desvelaban todo. Las clases pasaron rapido y creo que mis ganas de que acabaran colaboraron a ello.

Era la hora de la salida, salimos hacia la puerta ahí estaba E.J esperandonos.

- Y ¿ Que vais a hacer?, Nos vamos o nos quedamos. -El se había dado cuenta de que estabamos esperando algo.

- Nos quedamos, tu tambien si quieres cariño -Le dijo Selene a mi hermano cogiendolo de la mano.

- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ganas de quedarme aqui, tengo ganas de llegar a casa asi que sintiendolo mucho yo me voy, pero se que Nessie esta en buenas manos. -Le dijo a Selene dandole un gran beso en los labios y agarrandola de la cintura. Justo en ese momento pude ver como Edward y Alice se quedaron parados frente a nosotros observando un poco asombrados por la despedida furtiva de mi hermano que casi deja seca a Selene, sorprendiendome hasta a yo. Sin decir mas se fue el no quería meterse enproblemas siempre tan prudente.

- Hola que tal las clases ¿Como las acabasteis?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alice ya estaba junto a nosotras y Edward a su lado.

- Bien las clases son fabulosas aqui. -Le contesto Selene - Y tu Edward ¿Que fue de ti?

Empezaron a hablar de cuando vivían en la misma ciudad con sus familias y a recordar viejos momentos. Edward estaba encantado se le notaba que en el fondo aunque haya pasado un siglo seguía recordando su vida humana como si hubiera sido ayer. Siguieron hablando de sus transformaciones, aunque pude ver como Selene omitía detalles, no contó que era especial que era un vampiro de la luz, ni contó la transformacion de mi madre, que ahora en apariencia es humana por un espejismo que se crea alrededor de ella, en el que tambien ella esta inmersa. Ella le cuenta que somos una familia, que vive con nosotros tres que somos hermanos y que E.J es su pareja y que ella lo ama aunque sabe que no puede transpasar ciertos límites, que mentirosa... mi cuñada es genial. Alice y Edward solo la escuchaban.

- Tu Renesmee, ¿Sabias lo de Selene cuando la conociste?- Me dijo Alice, ahora me tocaba a mi mentir, vaya amigas que estamos hechas las dos, las reinas de la mentira.

- Yo no, solo cuando pasó el tiempo y vi que su temperatura no cambiaba, que nunca quería comer con nosotros, que no se quería quedar a dormir en casa fué cuando E.J le dijo que mejor iban a romper que no podian seguir con secretos, fue cuando ella nos lo dijo. - Creo que hasta Selene esta sorprendida por mi relato, si E.J se entera me mataría, el romper con Selene sería lo último que querria y no les iba a decir que ella ¡Fué la que nos vio nacer!.

- ¿Y lo entendiste?

- Claro ella solo lo hizo por que amaba a mi hermano, para no perderlo, haría lo que fuera por el, por que no voy a perdonarla. Le dije abrazando a Selene con todas mis fuerzas.

- Es estupendo que hayas encontrado una familia Selene -Dijo Edward con una voz diferente como de añoranza, Alice solo lo miro.

- Tu tambien, la tienes. -Le dijo Selene. - Si eso si- Respondio el pero sin quitar la mirada triste de su rostro ¿Que habrá sucedido?

Como si nada cambió de tema empezó a contar su historia, su transformación y como siguio su vida junto a Carlisle Cullen que es su padre. Justo en ese instante Selene me miro con una mirada de temor, ¿Que era lo que pasaba? ¿Quien era Carlisle Cullen? ¿Es que era peligroso?, no entendia nada...

- ¡Nos tenemos que ir!- Dijo Selene agarrandome fuertemente la mano.

- ¡Ya!, pero que es lo que ha pasado... -Dijo Edward, le dejo a medio hablar creo que no comprendía nada al igual que yo.

- Es que Anabella que es la hermana mayor de Renesmee nos hechará en falta cuando regrese del trabajo y mirar la hora que es.

- No pasa nada Selene, le diré a mi hermana que conocimos a alguien no te preocupes, lo entenderá.

- Ya Nessie pero E.J esta ya en casa, ¿No se asustara si no nos ve?.

- Ok, vale vayamonos. Mañana nos vemos. -Dije pero todavía no entendía nada, mama ni habrá llegado todavía del trabajo.

- Si os teneis que ir no os ataremos mas, me hizo mucha ilusión verte de nuevo Selene Gregson.

- Igual digo Edward Masen o mejor dicho Edward Cullen.

- Chicas nos vemos mañana- Dijo Alice arrimandose y dandonos un abrazo, era super simpatica.

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno parecia que nunca iba a acabar... Selene no dijo nada que era lo que pasaba no entendía nada. No aguantaba mas tenía que romper este silencio, las preguntas se me agolpaban en la cabeza.

- Selene que es lo que pasa. ¿Quien es Carlisle Cullen? Es peligroso verdad, es que no entiendo tu reacción.

- Nessie, yo lo siento, no pense que el fuera otra persona, no pensaba que... -No me decía nada, no entendía nada.

Llegamos a casa E.J estaba en el sofa y mama bajó rapidisimo de la habitación cuando nos escucho llegar. Si que estaba en casa ¿Es que no trabajaría esa tarde?, el rostro de mi madre transmitía una sensación extraña, ¿Estaba preocupada por algo?, ¿Que era lo que le pasaba?, ¿Todo el mundo esta raro hoy? Acababa de escuchar el coche de mi Jake llegar a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, algo le sucede a el tambien. Lo que me faltaba...

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO, NUEVAS EMOCIONES, TODO PARA VOSOTROS... ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ!**

**DENISSA CULLEN**


	8. CAPITULO 8: EL SECRETO

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI FIC APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO. **

**BELLA POV**

Ya llevaba dos días de mi nueva vida por decirlo así. Si era mitad humana y mitad vampiro increíble pero cierto. Tengo una apariencia totalmente diferente a como yo soy pero me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a los piropos de los clientes de la librería por mis ojos de color verde y a mi pelo dorado como el sol.

Mi jefe esta encantado conmigo, desde el primer día le parecí una chica fascinante que además de guapa hace muy bien su trabajo, ya que me conozco todos los libros de la librería y si supiera que me he leído mas de la mitad fijo que alucinaba. Mi tiempo de noches en vela como vampiro me dieron para leer muchísimo.

Renesmee y E.J están empezando a acostumbrarse al instituto. Nessie era la que mas me preocupaba en un principio por que no le gustan los cambios, pero me deja asombrada con la facilidad de adaptación que esta vez esta teniendo. Jake por su parte ayer también empezó un nuevo trabajo en un taller del centro. Me es de gran ayuda para poder sacar a la familia adelante por que de ingresos no es que vayamos genial que se diga.

La mañana paso rápida, como de costumbre vinieron bastantes clientes. Se vendieron muchos libros y nos hicieron gran cantidad de encargos la gente estaba encantada conmigo por que les ayudaba en todo lo que estaba en mis manos. Mi jefe me dijo que estaría ausente el resto del día que hoy cerrara antes para que no se me hiciera de noche. Entonces eso quería decir cerrar muy temprano por que en las fechas en las que estábamos a las cuatro ya esta de noche aquí en Anchorage. Fabuloso así podré ver como les fue a los chicos en el instituto y estar un rato con ellos.

Era ya la una del mediodía, la mañana estaba acabando y estaba colocando unos libros en la estantería cuando note que la puerta se abrió, será un nuevo cliente, pensé. Pero no percibía ni su respiración, ni pulsaciones, bueno será el viento mejor sigo reponiendo la estantería… hasta que escuche unos pasos dirigiéndose hasta el mostrador, ¿Quién será? … me acerque para ver que era lo que deseaba y cuando alcancé a verlo sentí que la respiración se me cortaba. ¡No podía ser!, Bella se fuerte sigue como si nada el no te reconocerá, actúa con calma, no te muestres nerviosa… ¡Era Carlisle!.

- Hola buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor? –El me miro, era igual que lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada como era lógico.

- Hola buenos días, si venía a ver si tienen algún libro sobre historia antigua, mi mujer es muy aficionada a leer y me gustaría regalárselo. –Sus gestos, su voz, su cara amable… cuantos recuerdos me invadieron, tenía que centrarme y dejarme de recordar, tenía que darle el libro para así acabar cuanto antes con esto, tenía que irme lejos no podía estar ni un día mas aquí, Edward seguro que se estaba con Carlisle aqui en Anchorage y si lo viera, creo que volvería a caer en el pozo sin fondo en el que estuve hasta hace bien poco.

En mi paso rápido para traerle algunos libros miré un par de veces inconscientemente por la ventana, para ver si podía distinguir a alguien en su coche. Estaba aparcado en la puerta pero los cristales tintados no me permitian ver nada. Bella mejor asi, me decía a mi misma, mejor no volverlo a ver, por que buscarlo si el nunca volvio contigo, el se fue dejemoslo asi. Le enseñé todos los libros que teníamos. Escogió uno bastante antiguo y se lo envolví para regalo, me imaginaba a Esme abriendolo, todos juntos felices sin acordarse ya de mi... de las fiestas que compartimos... creo que se acercaba su cumpleaños por estas fechas.

- Gracias Sra. Swan. -Al nombrarme pegué un salto, ¿como sabia?. Creo que el lo noto, por que me miro confundido.- Se llama asi, ¿No es verdad? Anabella Swan.- ¡Mierda! Es el letrero de mi blusa como fui tan tonta.

- Si, mi nombre es Anabella, fue un placer atenderlo, es usted muy amable Sr...

- Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen me llamo asi, el placer es mio, nunca la había visto antes aqui, pero no se preocupe nos veremos a menudo uno de mis hobbies es la lectura.

- Pues entonces lo compartimos. -Le dije echandole una gran sonrisa, era como que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Sentía miedo, pero a la vez seguridad de estar con el señor que consideraba como un padre y al que tengo tanto aprecio por haberme cuidado cuando lo necesitaba.

Se marcho lentamente, no pude apartar mi mirada hasta que el coche se aparto de mi campo de visión. Cuantas emociones, cuantos recuerdos, momentos del pasado que no volvera...

Tenía que salir de este sueño, tenía que volver a casa. Llame a Jake al movil para que fuera el tambien lo mas rápido que pudiera, se asusto bastante, ya que no le dije nada. Mi voz la notó rara y es la verdad creo que de lo rápida que hablaba no articulaba bien las palabras. Necesitaba aclararme. Tenia que tomar una decisión. El tiempo que me quedaba para salir se me hizo eterno. Era la hora de cerrar salí corriendo todo lo rapido que podía tampoco quería asustar a la gente que paseaba por la calle, pero nada mas que ví que nadie me podía observar eche a correr todo lo que mis veloces pies me dejaban por lo que en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en casa.

Entré corriendo esperaba verlos allí, pero no fue asi.

- E.J ¿Y tu hermana y Selene?

- Creo que se entretuvieron en clase y despues iban a hacer unas tareas en la biblioteca. -Me dijo sin levantar la vista que raro.

- Y los compañeros ¿Que tal?.

- Si mamá la verdad es que si, bueno los mios por lo menos, por que de los de ella no puedo opinar por que no coincidimos.- E.J empezó a mirarme raro, alomejor me estaba obsesionando con el asunto y los Cullen no coincidian con ellos en el instituto... alomejor Carlisle solo estaba de paso en el pueblo, pero dijo que nos veriamos a menudo... no puedo pensar con claridad.

- E.J estoy dandome un baño.- Desde que me había vuelto humana sudaba como nunca, aunque fuera un espejismo estas carreras vampiricas a casa me dejan chorreando.

- Vale mamá.

Me dí un baño increible, me hacía falta cuando estaba ya cambiandome escuche como las chicas llegaban. Tenía que verlas, tenía que hablar con ellas. Bajé a una velocidad vertiginosa las escaleras y allí estaban ambas mirandome con cara asombrada, Bella yo creo que te estas precipitando... pensaba para mi. Justo en ese momento el Jacob también llegaba con el coche, pude escuchar cuando cerró la puerta con fuerza. El también estaba preocupado creo que mi llamada sin ningun motivo y tan alterada, lo preocupo bastante... Abrió la puerta de golpe y se abalanzó sobre la entrada.

- ¡Bells estas bien!- Su cara era de preocupación y era para estarlo pero cuando le contara lo que pasaba no sabía como reaccionaría y menos los chicos.

- Si, ¡Jake! - Salí corriendo y me abracé a el, creo que nadie mejor que el me comprendería en este momento, todos me miraron extrañados.

- Que te pasa, es por ser humana de nuevo, es que no entiendo nada Bells yo te veo bien... - El intentaba entender solo podía pasarme la mano por la cabeza para consolarme.

- Mama, no nos asustes por favor que esta pasando...- Dijo E.J que estaba parado frente a mi inmovil por la situación.

- Yo no pasa nada chicos solo necesito hablar con Jake y Selene a solas si me hicierais el favor de marcharos un momento a dar una vuelta os lo agradecería. -No quería que ellos se enteraran de que podía estar su padre cerca o hasta en la misma ciudad.

- Nessie amor por favor haz lo que dice tu madre y E.J acompañala quiero que estes con ella. -El asintió llevándose a Nessie y dejándonos solos a nostros tres. No sabía como empezar, como decirles, que ellos estaban aqui, que tenía miedo.

- Bells siéntate creo que estas mas blanca que cuando eras vampiro, respira que te estas poniendo amarilla.- Dijo Jake riendose en su afán de quitar tensión al momento, pero ni así consiguió relajarme...

- ¡Jake ellos estan aqui!- Dije de un golpe aullando con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensarmelo.

- ¿Como?, No puede ser... ¡Bella dime que no es cierto!- Grito, garrandome con fuerza los brazos.

- ¡Ya quisiera pero no es asi!, Hoy en la librería estuvo Carlisle Cullen...- Lo miré fijamente podía ver como sus ojos ardían con sed de venganza, creo que Jake era capaz de cualquier cosa en ese momento.

- ¡Calmaos! Porfavor quiero que me escucheis, necesito explicaros algo que desde hace una hora me esta matando..-Se escuchó la voz de Selene, su cara reflejaba una tristeza inimaginable, ella sabía algo que no nos había dicho todavía.

- ¡Selene por favor dime que no habeis coincidido con ellos! -Dijo Jake en ese momento.

- Jacob, nosotros... en el instituto...

- Dime que ¡NO! - Jake se estaba poniendo mas tenso por momentos, apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas mirando a Selene.

- !SIIII!, ¡Si coincidimos con ellos! Pero yo no sabía que el era quien es... sino jamás hubiera permitido...

- ¡Que!, ¡Dime que no hablaron con esa sanguijuela asquerosa que no merece nada!- Dijo golpeando la pared con fuerza.

Yo no podía mas, creo que si hubiera sido humana de verdad ya estaría desmayada en el suelo desde hacía tiempo, pero ahí estaba mirando como Jake estaba fuera de si. Selene no le respondía lo que me hacía saber que si que habían hablado con ellos...justo en ese momento Selene se decidió.

- ¡Si que han hablado con el!. ¡Son compañeros de clase!, ¡Yo no sabía que el era Edward Cullen! Yo lo conocía por Edward Masen fué hasta que me contó que era el hijo adoptivo de Carlisle Cullen que pude averiguarlo. -Se la veía preocupada. La verdad es que nunca le conté nada de Edward sobre su vida anterior eso era cierto, Jake no lo sabía tenía que decirselo por que podía hacer cualquier cosa estaba fuera de si y me daba miedo, salio andando hacía Selene era el momento...

- ¡JACOB BLACK ESCUCHAME! ¡Ella no sabe nada!, ¡Solo le hablé del Edward Cullen vampiro, yo no le nombre al Masen que fué algún dia!. -Agarré con todas mis fuerzas a Jake abalanzándolo sobre la pared, fué un impulso instintivo, no podía dejarlo que dañara a Selene, ella no querría nunca un mal para nosotros, creo que se nos estabamos bastante nerviosos todos.

- Jacob, creeme yo no sabía nada, jamás hubiera dejado que Nessie hablara con Edward o con Alice de haberlo sabido. Ni que se cruzaran una mirada. -Estaba apenada se le notaba en el rostro.

- ¡Como mi Nessie!, ¡Con ese bicho!-Lo agarre fuertemente, paralizándolo sabía que aunque estuviera fuera de si, no se transformaría para no dañarme. Podía sentir el corazón de Jake como si fuera un motor a punto de reventar, su respiración descontrolada.

- ¡Dejame Bella!, ¡Sueltame!

- ¡NO!, ¡Hasta que no te calmes no te soltaré!, no ves que os necesito a todos, no veis que somos una familia, no quiero que os dañeis, no quiero perderos a ninguno y no quiero que luego tengamos que arrepentirnos de algo. Selene se acerco hacía donde yo estaba se acachó y le dijo a Jake.

- Aunque no lo creas, amo a Nessie tanto como tú, ambos la hemos visto crecer, esa niña es mi vida ella y E.J son lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos años de vampiro y quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas para mi eres como un hermano, que te he tomado mucho cariño Jacob y que si quereis me voy ahora mismo y no me volvereis a ver nunca mas. Aunque me duela por E.J que para mi, es lo mismo que Nessie para ti, pero que si es por su bien yo me marcho aunque quede mas muerta en vida de lo que estoy ahora. -Las alabras de Selene parece que estaban haciendo efecto Jake se estaba tranquilizando, notaba como su pulso descensia y su respiración se iba apaciguando, pero todavía no me atrevía a soltarlo.

- ¡Que esta pasando aqui! - Dijo Nessie asustada, estaba parada en la puerta mirandonos fijamente intentando asimilar por que tenía sujeto a Jake, alado de ella E.J nos miraba sin articular palabra, la cosa no pintaba bien.

- No, os dijo vuestra madre, que os fuerais, ¡Que haceis aquí!. -Dijo Jacob molesto por su desafortunada aparición.

- Esperabais que con los golpes nos fueramos. ¿De que estabais hablando?, ¿Que ha pasado?- Tendría que contarles la verdad creo que este secreto ha llegado demasiado lejos, creo que son ya mayores para saber la verdad. Aunque me duela se lo tendré que decir ellos tienen derecho a saber quien es ese padre del que ni tan siquiera saben el nombre.

- Bella, por favor sueltame, de verdad creeme estoy bien. - Me dijo Jake, lo tenía todavía sujeto por precaución pero lo mire y sus ojos empezaban a apagar esas llamas que hace un momento estaban en ellos y parecía volver a ser el mismo Jacob de siempre. Le fuí soltando suavemente por si acaso pero estaba tranquilo.

- Estas bien Jake..., siento si te hice daño. -Le dije abrazándolo, que me correspóndio en señal de perdón. Se levanto hacía Selene la agarro por el hombro para despues abrazarla con fuerza y pedirle disculpas que ella acepto encantada, E.J no entendía nada, menos mal por que sino lo hubiera pasado muy mal y mi Nessie igual.

- ¿Que esta pasando?, ¡Es que os habeis vuelto todos locos! -Dijo Nessie que todavía no entendía nada.

- Necesito hablar con vosotros y quiero que me perdoneis si alguna vez no os dije esto que os voy a contar era para protegeros.

- ¿Que pasa mamá?- Dijo E.J mirandome con ojos de preocupación evidentes.

- Es dificil de empezar... bueno creo que teneis algunos compañeros en clase que son diferentes al resto.

- ¡Era nuestro secreto Selene!- Le reprochó Nessie, pensando que ella había sido la que había sacado el tema.

- No digas eso peque, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. -Le dijo Jake para calmarla.

- Y entonces por que estas preguntas sobre los compañeros que quieres averiguar... si nos hemos hecho amigos de ellos, si mama necesito amigos con los que relacionarme necesito salir, divertirme, estoy cansada de esconderme mama.

- Pero es que ellos no son...

- Ya se que son vampiros, que son peligrosos según tu, pero no es asi son buena gente, amables, Alice es simpática, alegre y Edward.. -No la deje terminar no quería escuchar como era Edward yo lo sabía de sobra como era, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía hasta que me abandonó...

- ¡EDWARD ES VUESTRO PADRE!, ¡EL ES VUESTRO PADRE! - Los dos me miraron con caras de asombro no podría describir los sentimientos que circulaban por sus cabezas... sentía que el mundo se me iba a venir encima, ¿Que pensarían?, ¿Me perdonarian el no decirles quien era su padre desde el principio?

**HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO QUE SE SEPAN LOS CHICOS QUIEN ES EDWARD CULLEN, EL QUE ELLOS CREEN UN SIMPLE COMPAÑERO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTARA TANTO COMO A MI UN ABRAZO MUY GRANDE.**

**DENISSA CULLEN ;)**


	9. CAPITULO 9: LA HUIDA

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI FIC APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO. **

**NESSIE POV**

Las palabras de mi madre resonaban en mi cabeza que intentaba asimilarlas... no podía ser... Edward era mi padre...la cara de mi madre reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ahora verdes ojos... no sabía que decir... no guardo ningún tipo de rencor hacia ella, sus motivos habrá tenido, tampoco quiero culparla por algo que ha sufrido desde el dia que papá se fue y que Jake ocupó cuidandonos y dandonos ese cariño necesario en todo niño.

**-**¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! - Grite de dolor después de un momento de silencio en el que sentí que me pecho se oprimía y no podía respirar. Edward mi nuevo compañero era mi padre, ese padre que nos abandonó. No podía ser, el era todo lo contrario a lo que me había imaginado en estos años. Lo imaginaba de otra manera mas ruda no tan perfecto… el era amable, educado, simpático me parecía tan familiar… y nunca mejor dicho, desde el momento que los conocí sentí el deseo de hablar con ellos de poder estar con ellos creo que esa habrá sido la razón de que me decidiera algo dentro de mi necesitaba conocerlo. Miré a E.J y estaba todavía paralizado.

- Perdonarme por no contaroslo antes pero era la unica manera de protejeros, espero no haber sido egoista. - Dijo mamá mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos, para ocultar el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Era una imagen que no conocía de mamá su rostro perfecto e inmortal estaba ahora camuflado en un rostro humano abatido. Me acerque a ella y la abracé. No podía odiarla, jamas podría.

- Mamá gracias por ser como eres, no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, tu por nosotros has dado todo. Dejaste tu vida para crear la nuestra, pero ahora somos nosotros los que decidiremos creo que ya somos mayores para poder tomar nuestros caminos y por ahora decido estar contigo, aunque con ello pierda a un padre, que nunca ejercio como tal. -Dijo E.J tan sensato como siempre, es que soy la única loca de esta familia. Que podía decir que podía opinar sentía que todos los ojos se centraban en mi y la mirada de Jake me estaba torturando no podía hablar tenía la garganta hecha un nudo, solo podía salir corriendo pero no era el momento, tenía que afrontar esto sola por que como dijo E.J había llegado nuestro momento y aunque me doliera en el corazón y poder perder a Jake para siempre yo quería estar cerca de mi padre, me costaba solo el pensar en el como padre, tanto lo había deseado durante años...

- Yo... yo lo siento pero... necesito el estar con el... tenerle cerca, mamá lo he añorado durante años... perdonarme por favor espero que algún dia me entendais... Miré hacía Jake y sus ojos estaban asombrados por mi reacción y no tardo ni un segundo en sacar la fiera que tenía dentro y que jamás saco contra mi.

- ¡Pero que dices Nessie!, ¡El os abandonó es que no lo entiendes todavía amor, tan hechizada estas por ese diablo en cuerpo de hombre! -Dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación en la que estabamos... Pensaba si salir corriendo detrás de el, pero creo que buscaría el momento oportuno, este no era...

Mamá solo me abrazó, dejando correr sus lagrimas sobre mi blusa. Ella estaba asustada por mi decisión, pero como E.J dijo nosotros decidiamos nuestro futuro.

Estuvimos unas horas en silencio sentados unos frente a otros sin dirijirnos ni la mas mínima palabra, hasta que Selene rompió ese silencio.

-Nunca nos hemos separado, hemos estado unidos en las buenas y en las malas, Bella ellos como dijo E.J tienen que tomar sus decisiones, no podrás protegerlos eternamente tienen que decidir asi que tienes que dejarlos por mucho que te duela. Recuerda a la Bella que hace seis años fuiste, ella decidió, se equivoco y continuó su vida. Ahora les toca a ellos y si en algún momento tienes que encontrarte con Edward tienes que seguir igual que el decidió seguir sin tí, tienes que ser fuerte no puedes esconderte toda la vida de un destino que está escrito y que antes o después tienes que hacer frente.

Miré hacía mamá estaba escuchando atentamente a Selene su rostro ahora estaba sereno, parecía comprender cada una de las palabras que le estaba diciendo. Jake al escuchar a Selene se acercó hacía donde estabamos se detuvo cerca de mi y me agarró la mano. Podía sentir su piel hervir sobre la mia, pero su rostro al igual que el de mamá estaba tranquilo. Sentía en lo mas profundo el haberlo herido pero Edward Cullen era mi padre y lo necesitaba. Aunque de diferente manera los necesitaba a los dos junto a mí.

Las palabras de Selene hicieron que dialogaramos sobre lo que pensabamos al respecto y tomamos una decisión. La familia Swan permanecería en Anchorage, por ahora no teniamos dinero para poder mudarnos y yo tampoco quería, asi que estaba decidido nos quedabamos pero con una condición que puso mamá, el estar unas semanas sin asistir a clases hasta que se tranquilizara la situación y que fueramos mas cuidadosos con mis ahora nuevos amigos, en los que se encontraba mi añorado padre.

Habían pasado dos semanas sin asistir al instituto, aunque por dentro me muriera de ganas de volver a verlo... me resistía no quería romper mi promesa, ya tendría tiempo de estar con él. Mamá parece el haber comprendido mi decisión lo que me ayuda mucho, por que lo último que quiero es que ella me odie por ello. Jake por su parte también parece haberlo entendido, aunque no por ello deje de odiar a mi padre pero no me preocupa el tiene su opinión y sus motivos y yo los respeto y también los entiendo no por ello los comparto.

Mamá sigue en su trabajo y Jake en el suyo eso les ayuda bastante a distraerse y olvidarse de sus miedos y rencores durante horas. Mamá no ha vuelto a ver a Carlisle, y tampoco hemos coincidido con ellos cuando hemos salido de caza.

Desde hace dos semanas la familia Cullen ha pasado de ser una desconocida a ser como de la familia. Conozco a todos sus miembros y las historias que los unen. Mamá nos ha contado todo a E.J y a mí sin pedirselo, lo que le agradecere siempre por que se que ha sido un esfuerzo enorme para ella recordar toda una vida que ella no quería volver a revivir y que destapó por nosotros.

Era de noche y necesitaba salir a tomar aire, hacía dias que no salía y le propuse a E.J y Selene salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del rio. Andamos durante horas había nieve por todas partes y sentía las mejillas congeladas cuando Selene se paró en seco, algo pasa...

- ¿Que sucede?- Le pregunte asustada

- Un vampiro... siento alguien acercandose hacía donde estamos... es el...

Salio corriendo agarrando mi mano fuertemente y tirándo de mi, en los últimos años habiamos conseguido mantener la velocidad de un vampiro, era algo que llevabamos dentro y que era posible dominar. Los tres corrimos hacía las afueras, estaba confusa quien nos seguía, ¿Corriamos peligro? estabamos llegando a la ciudad necesitaba una respuesta, por lo que me decidí a preguntar...

- Selene, ¿Quien nos sigue?- El... espero que no sea quien creo que puede ser, quien mas conoce Selene tan bién como para reconocerlo.

- Nadie, ¡Corre!- Me dijo intentando disimular.- Solo que no quiero que nos descubran recordar que sois humanos.

- ¿Quien es?, Dimelo por favor- Dije casi sin poder articular las palabras la carrera hacía mi corazón latir al doscientos por cien y el corazón estaba a punto de estallar de tanto bombear oxigeno a mis casi marchitos pulmones.

- ¡Es Edward! -Me dijo Selene, al escuhar ese nombre me detuve en seco sin mirar donde estaba, sin pensar en las consecuencias que el que me descubriera justo en ese momento, no podía reaccionar, mi cuerpo se paralizó. Escapaba de la persona que mas deseaba ver en este momento...en ese justo momento que mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas confusa, una luz me cegó por completo solo podía escuchar el pito de un camión que estaba apunto de arrollarme cuando todo se paró frente a mi, ese camión se detuvo en seco, miré hacia E.J el era el que lo había detenido... una imprudencia por mi parte, aun siendo medio vampiro y teniendo muchas cualidades como la velocidad y una piel dura casi como el marmol, sigo siendo humana y capaz que morir desangrada, una sangre que necesito para poder seguir viviendo... salí corriendo hacía E.J y Selene ya habría otro momento de verlo, no podía cometer mas locuras esa noche y tampoco desvelarle quien era. Si me quedaba ahí el descubriría que nos soy humana y tendría que explicarle muchas cosas que creo que es mejor no decir, no por ahora...

**EDWARD POV**

Han pasado dos semanas y todo sigue igual como siempre salvo con una excepción ni Selene ni Renesmee ni E.J han ido al instituto, empiezo a preocuparme ¿Les habrá sucedido algo? ¿Se habrán marchado?. Aquel día fue tan rara la despedida que me temo lo peor… hoy intentaré que la Sra. Smith que es la secretaría me de alguna información o por lo menos yo la conseguiré sin querer…

Desde la última vez que hablé con ellas no me puedo quitar de la cabeza sus caras que pasaría ¿Es que esconden algo?, no creo se las veía muy tranquilas y nobles pero algo dentro de mi dice que tienen algún secreto.

Me sorprendió gratamente Renesmee, es una chica increíblemente dicharachera, siempre está con la sonrisa en la cara y tiene un carácter muy sociable… ¡Tanto que se junta hasta con nosotros!. Eso es lo que mas me sorprendió, esta tan familiarizada con Selene que no le da miedo nuestro mundo y todavía no logro acostumbrarme a que una humana sea así, me recuerda tanto a la Bella que conocí en Forks y que al igual que esa niña era todo carácter y decisión, eso es lo que mas me preocupa que todo me recuerda a ella…

Hoy era un día de tantos en el instituto y tenía que lograr saber algo de ellos, no se por que tengo esa necesidad de protección, todavía no se por que estos sentimientos hacia esos chicos que solo conozco de unos dias... es muy raro desde que Bella desapareció de mi vida nada me había hecho olvidarla aunque fuera por un instante y eso era algo que ellos estaban consiguiendo...

- Alice hoy tengo que averiguar lo que les ha pasado. - Dije mirándola a los ojos.

- Edward no te metas son cosas de ellos, seguro que están bien. - Dijo asustada por mi afán de localizarlos, alomejor tiene razón, pero no puedo sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Tu no has podido ver nada? -Le pregunte ansioso por que me dijera que si, pero sabia que la respuesta sería que no, como hasta ahora...

- Nada, por más que lo intento es que no veo nada hermanito.- Me dijo mirándome con cara de no entender ella tampoco lo que estaba sucediendo, nuestros dones eran nulos en lo que se refería a ellos tres.

- Tengo que preguntarle a la Sra. Smith ella sabrá algo. –Le dije dirigiéndome hacía la secretaría, era el momento oportuno hoy a la Sra. Smith se la veía contenta, estaba tarareando canciones bajito inapreciables para el oído humano.

- Hola Sra. Smith buenos días me podría ayudar con un problema que tengo. –Ella me miró rápidamente, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas tantas que estaba desconcertada por que me dirigiera a ella. Sabía que yo no era de hablar con nadie y tampoco de pedir ayuda, nunca molestaba y estaba encantada en poder ayudarme. Esa era mi intención creo que funcionará.

- Si Sr. Cullen dígame si esta en mi mano, encantada. –Me dijo sonriendo.

- Hace dos semanas que los chicos nuevos que se incorporaron a clase no vienen y ¿No se si les habrá pasado algo? – Se quedó estupefacta… yo interesándome por unas compañeros lo último que hubiera imaginado, tenía que darle una explicación rápida.

- Mire, el otro día quede con Selene y Renesmee con las chicas nuevas que van a mi clase de literatura para hacer un trabajo y es que me dieron la dirección y la he perdido y no se si usted me la podría proporcionar, si es tan amable, es que su hermano tampoco ha acudido en los últimos días- Me miró extrañada, pensaba que como yo había llegado a quedar con ellas, si no tenía amigos, no se creyó nada de lo que le dije, pero estaba intentando hacer como que buscaba la dirección lo suficiente para poder ver en su mente algo... creo que con eso me bastaría...

- Sr. Cullen, mire es que no encuentro la documentación del domicilio para poder ayudarle…y referente a si están bien, la semana pasada llamo su hermana mayor para comunicar que estaban indispuestos y permanecerían ausentes unos días

- No se preocupe, gracias de todos modos ha sido muy amable. – Dije sonriéndole y girándome hacía Alice para guiñarle un ojo en señal de victoria.

Alice estaba cerca de el mostrador y sabia perfectamente toda la conversación...

- Edward no te dijo nada, no sirvió de nada, dejalo asi por favor.

- No hermanita ha dicho mas de lo que crees- Le dije sonriendo, una sonrisa de victoria a la que Alice reaccionó confusa, no entendía nada...- Es su mente Alice, en ella pude ver que tienen una hermana que trabaja en un librería del centro, si tal vez nos acercamos y le preguntamos...

- ¡No, Edward yo no iré!, creo que has llegado muy lejos y creo que nuestras vidas son totalmente diferentes, te vas a presentar y le vas a decir que somos como Selene y que nos acepte como amigos. ¡Estas loco!, ¡Edward razona!, Si hice esto fue para que olvidaras a Bella y consiguieras amistades perdidas en su momento, gente que no te hiciera olvidar al Edward que fuiste pero... no en ningún momento dejaré que vayas a meter a la familia en apuros, no hay que olvidarse de los Vulturis.

- Pero es que yo no puedo lo siento...-No podía contestarle, no podía decirle lo confundido que me encontraba, por que ellos, por que sentía que con ellos mi vida volvía a tener sentido...venía Emmett, no era el momento dejaré que vayas a meter a la familia en apuros.

- Chicos es hora de marcharnos, ¡Si no os quereis quedar este fin de semana aquí a vivir! -Dijo con su humor de siempre, el nunca tenía problemas.

El resto del dia pasó en casa como de costumbre, hacía dias que no salía a cazar y era la noche perfecta. Sali sin decirle nada a nadie no quería que me acompañaran, necesitaba estar solo y pensar con claridad antes de cometer un error, con mis decisiones.

La noche fue tranquila, conseguí tres presas faciles, por lo que me sobraba tiempo para relajarme a pensar... me senté en el tronco de un arbol sobre la fria nieve, que se ajustaba a la perfección a la temperatura de mi piel, relaje cada uno de mis musculos y miré hacia el cielo cuando una fria brisa vino acompañando un aroma familiar mezclado a sangre humana.

Esa olor... ¿Renesmee? ¡Era imposible! Sali todo lo rápido que pude hasta donde venía esa olor... pero cuanto mas corria mas se alejaba. Sentía también una presencia que no era humana, era la olor de Selene pero no tenía logica... estaba confundido, de verdad me estaré volviendo loco... renesmee no puede llevar una velocidad así... logre divisar una silueta en la oscuridad de la noche pero no lograba alcanzarla... no podía divisar con claridad quien era, eso me hacía frustrarme aun mas. Fuera quien fuera era uno de los nuestros, eso esta claro esa velocidad no era humana, pero ese aroma que solo un humano puede desprender me hacía no entender nada. Salte sobre el rio y me acerque a la autopista que llevaba a la ciudad y vi como esa sombra no estaba sola sino que iba acompañada de dos mas... tan ciego estaba por esa olor que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que fuera quien fuera no estaba solo...

De la nada aparecieron los faros de un camión acompañados de su sirena advirtiendo el peligro que se acercaba, alguien estaba a punto de ser arrollado por ese camión. Me detuve a ver si podía ver quien era y llegue a divisarla, era una silueta femenina... pero de la nada el camión se detuvo como paralizado por una fuerza que se salia de todos los parámetros de la física. Alguien lo había detenido en el tiempo... sea quien sea esa persona salio de la trayectoria y el camión continuó su marcha sin llevarsela por delante... ¿Quienes era ?, ¿Quien? Cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde se habían marchado no podría darles caza por muy rápido que fuera.

Volví a casa mas confuso de lo que estaba... volvía con mas interrigantes de los que me fui. ¿Quienes habían estado esa noche en el bosque?, ¿Por que huian?, ¿Que paso con ese camión, quien lo detuvo? y lo mas importante ¿Quien intentaba torturarme con ese aroma? Sean quien sean no son humanos, no con esa velocidad.

Nada mas llegar vi a Carlisle sentado en el porche creo que me estaba esperando... ¿Que sucedera?

- Edward hijo ¿Donde estabas?. - Su voz sonaba tranquila pero con un matiz de preocupación. No quería ver lo que se le pasaba por su mente pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, estaba preocupado por mi. Pensaba que había ido a buscarlos. Alice les contó a todos lo de los nuevos compañeros, podia escuchar los gritos de rabia que corrian por la cabeza de Rosalie en el interior de la casa, pero no era el momento ahora de hablar con ella, ya llegaría su turno ahora era Carlisle el que me pedía explicaciones.

- Yo siento todo lo sucedido, por mas que intente comprender mi actitud no le encuentro explicación...

- Fuiste en su busqueda.

- No esta noche no, yo solo salí de caza. Quería aclararme, saber por que me sucede esto y lo único que conseguí es volver mas aturdido. -Me senté junto a él, le conté todo desde la aparición de Selene y su familia, cada una de las cosas que pasaron, los olores, aromas y sentimientos que me invadieron y lo acontecido esa misma noche la persecución sin frutos... su mirada reflejaba que comprendio por lo que estaba pasando me conocía bien, mas de lo que nadie me conoce, todos estos años juntos...

Escucho atento todo sin perder detalle, no me dijo nada solo asintio en señal de comprensión. Pero el sabía mas, mas de lo que yo sabía...

- Anabella Swan ella es su hermana.- Yo no entendia nada, Anabella... - Alice me hablo de tu compañera Renesmee Swan y de el trabajo de su hermana mayor y he de decirte que el otro dia coincidí en la librería con ella. Edward, esa familia es una familia normal, con sus problemas normales salvo esa incorporación que tienen...-Se refería a Selene ella era la única que no era humana.-Dejemos las cosas asi hijo no intentemos cambiar las vidas de unos seres humanos mas de lo que están ya de por si, mira lo que conseguimos la última vez que lo intentamos. - Se refería a Bella... nada con ella salio bien, solo logre dañarla...y todavía a dia de hoy pago las consecuencias.

Me levante solo pude articular la palabra "Gracias", no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, estaba encerrado en mi propia carcel, una carcel que yo mismo creé el dia que decidí abandonarla por su bien. Subí las escaleras sin mirar a nadie, no tenía ganas de encontrarme con las miradas de pena de Esme y Alice totalmente contrarias a la de enfado de Rosalie, con los pensamientos de ellas era suficiente tortura...

Pase horas mirando el techo de la habitación, había examinado cada centimetro a la perfección, intentaba concentrarme en otra cosa pero no podía. Tenía que hablar con su hermana, ver por que no van a clase y ofrecerle mi ayuda si fuera necesario, si tuvieran algún problema... alomejor eso me hace ser humano aunque solo sea asi. Era domingo y empezaban las fiestas de Anchorage, Carlisle estaba de guardia en el hospital, los demás salieron al centro comercial y solo estaba Esme, era el momento oportuno...

- Mamá me marcho a darme una vuelta por la ciudad, haber si el ambiente de fiestas consigue animarme.

- Edward cariño, disfruta y ten cuidado. -Me dio un beso que solo una madre sabe dar a su hijo lo que me hizo sentirme mal, yo no soy asi, la estaba engañando y eso no estaba bien, ¿Que me estaba pasando?, pero seguií mi marcha y sali hacia mi coche. Salí rapido hacia mi destino, cuando...

- ¡Alice!, ¡Que haces aqui!. ¿No te habías ido con los demas?

- Hermanito que no pueda verlos a ellos no quiere decir que no pueda verte a ti, sabía que cogerias el coche... espero que no vayas donde esta ella...

- Si voy lo siento, será mejor que bajes no quiero involucrarte en esto.

- Ire pero me mantendre al margen, me quedo en el coche somos una familia recuerdas...-Me dijo sonriendo como ella sabe.

Recorrimos varias librerias del centro pero en ninguna estaba trabajando, nos ibamos a dar por vencidos cuando Alice recordo que Carlisle la vio, entonces tendría que estar cerca del hospital, allí habian dos librerias asi que sería facil encontrarla pero no tanto como lo fue.

Bajé del coche y le dije a Alice que esperara como habiamos hecho hasta ahora. Ella asintio mientras sintonizaba una emisora de radio. Subí unas pequeñas escaleras, agarré el pomo de la puerta y abrí la puerta, nada mas entran una fragancia cien veces mas fuerte de la que hasta ahora había olido me invadió, era increible era la olor de Bella... estaba perdiendo la cabeza por completo... era imposible... Estaba aturdido, me dirigí hacia el mostrador había un señor de semblante tranquilo.

- Buenos dias señor, estoy buscando a una persona, ¿Trabaja aquí Anabella Swan?

- Si claro. Esta en el almacen si te esperas en cinco minutos estará de vuelta. -Estaba embriagado por esa olor, era tan perfecta, tal cual la recordaba pero era imposible... no se si pasaron cinco minutos por que estaba totalmente envuelto en ese aroma, cuando la puerta se abrió y ante mis ojos apareció una chica, realmente era preciosa... pero no tanto como la dueña de mi frio corazón...sus ojos eran verdes y tenía el pelo largo dorado como el sol. Era tan diferente a ella... pero esa olor que compartian es como una droga para mi.

La chica levanto la mirada y sus ojos se juntarón con los mios, el libro que sostenía cayó al suelo en ese justo momento, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la biblioteca, lo que me hizo inconscientemente salir suavemente hacía donde se encontraba y recogerlo del suelo. Allí estaba junto a mi mirándome fijamente. No se si podría aguantar mucho tiempo estar cerca de ella por que ese aroma me estaba atormentando era más fuerte que antes y unido a los latidos de su corazón que estaban descontrolados, eran una tentación dificil de resistir. ¿Sabrá que soy un vampiro?, no entendía su reacción, ¿Estaba paralizada por el miedo?,era la respuesta mas lógica, una reacción normal al tener a un monstruo como yo frente a ella... me acerqué a ella para entregarle el libro y dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarme, ¿Tenia miedo de mi?. Carlisle tenía razón... pero aún asi necesitaba el hablar con ella, el estar cerca de ella... de ese olor que es lo único que me queda de Bella, pero ¿Otra vez cometería el mismo error?

**HOLA AQUI DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS SON MI PAGO COMO ESCRITORA, Y ME ALEGRA QUE OS ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA POR QUE YO TAMBIÉN DISFRUTO COMPARTIÉNDOLA CON VOSOTROS.**

**DENISSA CULLEN :)**


	10. CAPITULO 10: EL REENCUENTRO

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI FIC APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO. **

**BELLA POV**

¡No podia ser cierto! Edward estaba frente a mi, tal cual lo recordaba... esa cara con la que había soñado desde hacía años tan insoportablemente hermosa, mas hermosa si cabía de lo que la recordaba. Podía observar cada milimetro de su blanca piel y esa sensación me encantaba. Su pelo cobrizo despeinado no había cambiado, sus ojos increiblemente hipnóticos e irresistibles pegados a los mios, su cuerpo perfecto... la cabeza solo me daba vueltas su aroma era mas fuerte que lo era cuando era humana. El libro que sujetaba cayó al suelo golpeándolo fuertemente. Pensé en recogerlo antes de que cayera pero dejaría en evidencia mi velocidad sobre humana. El se acercó y lo agarró del suelo el verlo acercarse me dejó paralizada, el estar a centimetros de el... mi falso corazón latía descontrolado... y mis mejillas ardían como fuego que era imposible de apagar... Bella no te pertenece deja de pensar tonterías me decía para mis adentros, pero no podía sentía que estando junto a el era debil, mis fuertes manos añoraban tocar su fuerte y fría piel pero no podía, ¡No!. Edward dio un paso hacía mí para entregarme el libro y yo inconscientemente dí uno hacía atrás, tanto había deseado tenerlo cerca que había llegado el momento y tenía miedo, si tenía un miedo atroz a sufrir de nuevo.

- Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen. - Me dijo con una irresistible sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano con el libro, acerque mi mano hacía la suya mientras intentaba articular una frase coherente...

- Gracias, mi nombre es Anabella Swan. - Su rostro era tranquilo y amable por lo que pude deducir que no me había reconocido, el ser un vampiro de la luz me ha ayudado a pasar desapercibida hasta para el, tenía que tranquilizarme no hay ningún peligro a ser descubierta.

- Creía que os conocíais, Anabella el chico a venido preguntando por ti. - Dijo mi jefe con su voz amable como siempre, rompiendo el hechizo que me tenía inmersa en él.

- Señor si me permite un momento a solas con Anabella es que necesito hablar sobre sus hermanos en privado. -La voz de Edward era hechizante nadie podia resistirse cuando el hablaba, ni tan siquiera yo...

- Claro no hay ningún problema, son las tres y media casi es la hora de cerrar pronto empezará a anochecer y hoy ha sido un dia duro de trabajo creo que se merece esta linda señorita un descanso. - Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza asi que me acerqué al mostrador, agarré mi bolso y mi abrigo. Edward salio hacía la calle, y podía sentir que todavía estaba junto a la puerta de la tienda esperandome, por que tanta insistencia si no iba a huir, no es que el pensaría que mi reacción al verlo era de miedo... Me despedí de mi jefe y mi dirigí hacía la puerta con paso firme, no podía cometer los mismos errores que hace años.

Al salir estaba allí, parado junto a la puerta con una fina chaqueta grisacea que combinaba a la perfección con su blanca piel. Estaba nevando y hacía un frio increible, ese era la única cosa que odiaba de ser un vampiro de la luz sentir otra vez ese frio insoportable. Estaba mirandome fijamente, lo que me hizo coger una fuerte bocanada de aire, que no me hacía falta pero que me hacía sentirme mas segura, me coloque a su lado y levante la cabeza para mirar su hermoso rostro.

- Hola de nuevo. - Me dijo mirándome y soltando una sonrisa que casi me hace cometer una locura... como podía ser tan dependiente de él, es que acaso no había recapacitado todos estos años... ¡El pertenece a Tanya idiota! me repetía yo una y otra vez.

- Hola, ¿Que es lo que quieres decirme de mis hermanos?, ¿De que los conoces? -Tenía que hacer como que no lo conocía y como que no sabía que iba al instituto de ellos.

- Voy a clase con tu hermana Renesmee y desde hace dos semanas no ha ido ni ella ni E.J y mi hermana y yo nos preguntabamos si les había sucedido algo.

- Están perfectamente solo que estuvieron unos dias malos del estómago. Asi que pensamos que sería mejor esperar a estar bien.

- Y Selene ¿Ella por que no ha ido? - No se si me creía, su rostro estaba tranquilo pero a la vez sus ojos estaban como preocupados por algo, como intentando averiguar algo o solo son imaginaciones mias... con el escudo que tengo activado ellos están a salvo de todos sus dones me decía para tranquilizarme.

- Ella esta perfectamente ella es... como tú, asi que por ella no hay que preocuparse. - Le dije sonriendo timidamente, para que viera que sabía lo que era y que no tenía ningun miedo por ello.

- Yo, Anabella, te preguntaras que por que tengo tanto interes en tus hermanos, pero quiero que comprendas que ellos es lo mas cercano a una vida normal. Son los primeros humanos con los que no tengo que esconderme, mi hermana y yo podemos llevar una vida normal sin miedo a ser descubiertos y por ello repudiados o temidos. Ellos son unos gran chicos, les tenemos un cariño especial por raro que parezca en tan poco tiempo. - No podía creer lo que decía los únicos humanos que sabian de su existencia y en que quede yo... donde esta la vida junto a la antigua Bella, todo fué un juego como me dijo, yo no significaba nada para el... mi cabeza giraba intentando asimilar todas las palabras, los gestos... pero no podía ¡No se acordaba ya ni de mi!, y yo no he pasado un dia sin recordarlo y añorarlo... ¡Que tonta que he sido!, Jake tenía razón cometería el mismo error una y otra vez... Justo en ese momento de caos interior una voz familiar me sacó de mi propia tortura... era Alice...

- ¡Hola, soy Alice Cullen la hermana de Edward! Tu tienes que ser Anabella. - Me dijo tirándose a mi cuello y abrazándome tal cual lo recordaba... Era mi amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente... tanto la había echado en falta... tenía ganas de abrazarla con toda mi fuerza... pero quedaría en evidencia. Quería llorar descontroladamente... contarle cuanto la he necesitado...Pero no ahora donde tanto había aguantado podía un poco más, no podía derrumbarme ahora.

- Hola, si soy Anabella, encantada de conocerte.- Le dije sonriendo.

- Um tu olor... ¡Que bien hueles!, me recuerda tanto a... -Me dijo pasando a una expresión de tristeza rapidamente... Edward no la dejo terminar la frase, parece que ni tan siquiera le apetecía recordarme...

- Alice creo que la vas a asustar, nunca cambias. - Le dijo con semblante serio, parece que la apreciación de alice no fué bien recibida por su parte, pues el ya se habría dado cuenta. ¿Ella tambien me había echado de menos tanto como yo a ella?, Pero por que, fué Edward el culpable de todo, por el todos desaparecieron de mi vida... Creo que es mejor irme, creo que ya tuve bastante por el dia de hoy, no quiero saber nada mas, no creo que pueda resistir por mas tiempo...

- Yo... me tengo que marchar es tarde y esta oscureciendo. Me queda todavía un largo camino andando hasta la casa, estoy muy agradecida por el esfuerzo que habeis hecho para localizarme y así poder saber algo de mis hermanos y Selene. Creo que sois grandes amigos, yo no soy quien para decir con quien deben o no deben salir por que ellos ya son mayores para decidir por ellos mismos.

- Yo... lo siento si fuy atrevida... no era mi intención molestarte. - Me dijo Alice con semblante preocupado, pensaría que me había molestado por lo de mi olor, tenía que hacerla saber que no fué por eso.

- ¡No!, No es eso, lo que pasa es que ha empezado a oscurecer y esta nevando y me queda un largo camino a casa. - Le dije mientras agarraba su fria mano en señal de amistad y le sonreía, su tacto era igual que lo recordaba el espejismo me hacía sentirla como antes, su piel era fría pero no por ello di la impresión de asombrarme creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso, mientras me devolvía la sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces te acercamos a casa, espero que no te moleste. - Dijo Edward, mirandome con esos ojos a los que era imposible negarse...

- Bueno yo... no quiero ser una molestia. - Bajando la mirada, no podía decirle que no mirándole a los ojos.

- Anabella, no puedes decir que no. Mi hermano y yo estamos encantados de poder acercarte y asi vemos a Renesmee, E.J y a Selene. - Dijo Alice ilusionada con la idea.

- Vale voy con vosotros no se le puede decir que no a esta chica. - Le dije sonriendo a Alice, ella no cambia es insistente como ella sola.

Me dirigí hacia el coche con ellos, era el Volvo de Edward del que tenía tantos recuerdos... me dispuse a sentarme en el asiento trasero cuando Alice me agarró de la muñeca y me detuvo.

- Bueno eres nuestra invitada y no permitiré que te sientes detrás, además tendrás que guiar a Edward hacía vuestra casa asi que te cedo mi asiento.- Me dijo mientras casi me empuja hacía dentro.

Me senté junto a Edward, podía sentirlo tan cerca... le miraba mientras conducía, le fuí indicando el camino, el permanecía callado solo escuchaba. ¿Que estaría pensando?, ¿Le molestaria que me haya sentado junto a el?. Pero el silencio lo rompió de la nada, no lo esperaba estaba inmersa en mis interrogantes...

- Yo Anabella he pensado que puedo venir a recogerte del trabajo todos los dias, solo si tu quieres. No veo prudente que vayas sola todas los dias a casa. Aqui en Anchorage oscurece muy temprano y las calles quedan solitarias en las afueras a esta hora y por lo que veo tu casa no esta en la ciudad...

- ¿QUE?...- Me pilló despistada, no podía decir nada mas, jamás pensé que fuera a decirme algo así. Edward siempre tan protector... pero yo no podía... no debia... no quería mirarlo, no podía me resigné a mirar por la ventana, creo que el se dió cuenta de mi reacción pero no por ello iba a cambiar de opinión...

- Espero que seas coherente, solo es momentaneo mientras te busques un medio de transporte mas seguro que el ir andando por ahí sola. - seguí mirando por la ventana, no quería contestarle por que creo que no era el momento sino le diría que no quiero ir con él, que no quiero estar con el, que me ha hecho mucho daño...

- Mi hermano tiene razón, no es seguro que una chica tan linda como tú vaya sola por las afueras de la ciudad a estas horas. - Alice tambien, pero es que no iban a dejar de torturarme... si supieran que en cinco minutos como mucho me da tiempo a llegar a casa. - Tenía que contestar parecía una niña tonta y ya era adulta no podía actuar asi, me giré hacia Alice... creo que alzando un poco la voz...

-¡Yo, es que no quiero ser una carga!, no es por nada pero creo que Edward tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que el venir a recogerme a mi todos los dias al trabajo. - Mis palabras salieron solas una detrás de otras estaban llenas de sentimiento, sentimiento oculto de dolor.

Edward me miró fijamente y agarró mi cara y la giró hacia la suya, haciendo que nuestros ojos se volvieran a encontar... era la primera vez que podía sentirlo despues de tanto tiempo, sentía su fuerte y segura mano sujetando mi rostro, me invadieron un sinfín de emociones sus ojos estaban tristes, no entendía nada...

- Anabella por favor, entiendelo no es una carga mi vida es monotona y sin sentido, el ayudarte a ti me hace sentirme mas persona y si te pasara algo no podría perdonarmelo por favor acepta mi petición, consideralo un ruego. - Me dijo con una voz triste al igual que su mirada, estaba aturdida entre su aroma, su voz, su mirada, su tacto... yo estaba sumida en él, solo en el... y no tenía escapatoria... solté mi cara suavemente de su fuerte mano para bajar la mirada no podía hablarle mirándole a los ojos, no podia...

- Yo, yo... no quiero... de verdad no quiero ser una carga, entiendeme, no preocuparos por mi, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que habeis hecho por mis hermanos ya es suficiente molestia como para... No me dejó acabar de hablar solo agarró mis manos que estaban juntas sobre mis piernas con su mano. El corazón me palpitaba a doscientas pulsaciones por segundo o eso es lo que yo sentía mis mejillas ardían descontroladas, no sabía si iba a aguantar mucho tiempo el estar cerca de él, pero no se daría por vencido, ya me lo había demostrado anteriormente...

- Anabella te lo ruego por favor... se coherente...- Levante la cara para mirarlo, y asentí con la cabeza. Soltando suavemente mis manos de la suya...

- Si, creo que es lo más sensato... pero solo será momentaneo como dijiste. - El me miró fijamente como intentando descifrar mis palabras. Alice que había estado callada mirandonos saltó en el sillón de alegría.

- ¡BIEN!, entonces solucionado mañana Edward te recogera a la salida. ¿A que hora sueles salir? - Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- A las cuatro y media. - Mentí, yo salía a las cuatro... no se si fué por miedo a estar a solas con el, pero no podía dejar que me recogiera, asi que era lo mejor mentirle ya que no podría negarme a su petición. Tendría tiempo de pensar una excusa para mas adelante...

Estabamos llegando ya a casa, como les explicaría a los chicos y a Selene el llegar a casa con ellos. Tendrían que guardar el secreto, Jacob no podía enterarse por nada de el mundo que ellos me encontraron y aún menos que me acercaron a casa. Aparcamos junto a la puerta, las luces del salón estaban encendidas por lo que supuse que estarían allí podía escuchar las risas de Renesmee, E.J y Selene... se lo estaban pasando en grande.

- Bueno esta es nuestra casa podeis pasar mis hermanos estarán con Selene. - Edward y Alice me siguieron hacía la puerta la que me dispuse a abrir, entré suavemente, miré a Selene y me di cuenta que no hacía falta decirle nada pues su semblante serio y sus ojos de asombro reflejaban que ella ya estaba al tanto de mis invitados... mientras que Nessie y E.J seguian riendo sin haberse percatado de nada...

**AQUI DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS, ¡EL ANSIADO REENCUENTRO!. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWERS ¡SOIS GENIALES!**

**DENISSA CULLEN ;)**


	11. CAPITULO 11: EL AVISO

******ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**NESSIE POV**

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que los vi en el instituto pero lo último que esperaba es que esa noche vinieran acompañando a mamá a la casa. Me quedé paralizada, no sabía como reaccionar, que decir para no cometer ningún error, mamá no les había dicho nada de eso estaba segura...

- ¡Hola chicos!, ya conocéis a nuestra hermana Anabella por lo visto. -Les dije soltando una gran sonrisa y arrimándome a ellos para darle un fuerte abrazo a Alice que pareciera que la conociera de toda la vida. Después me giré para saludar a mi padre, no sabía que hacer pero en décimas de segundo me tiré a su cuello y al igual que a Alice le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Creo que no esperaba esa reacción por que se quedó inmóvil y tardó en reaccionar... hasta que sentí sus fuertes brazos abrazarme cuidadosamente para no hacerme daño. No me dio tiempo a mirar a los demás pero a través del hombro de mi padre, podía ver a mamá mirándonos y con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

E.J y Selene se acercaron a saludar, la cara de E.J mostraba tranquilidad y alegría, yo se que él estaba contento de saber que Edward era nuestro padre pero a la vez esperaba saber que pensaba mamá al respecto, por que él siempre haría lo que ella viera bien, ya lo dejó claro.

Estaba deseando preguntar, no sabía por donde empezar... mientras miraba el reloj eran las cinco y mi Jake salía de trabajar a las seis, no había peligro. Aunque mamá despejo mis dudas enseguida...

- Renesmee vuestros compañeros fueron a buscarme, estaban preocupados por vosotros y se ofrecieron a acercarme a casa. -La voz de mamá era diferente... ya de por si lo era desde que cambió a humana de nuevo, pero no era eso... sonaba diferente ilusionada, alegre, pero a la vez preocupada... era tan difícil de explicar...

- ¡Genial, hermanita!, entonces ya sobran las presentaciones- Le dije sonriendo, estaba contentísima y era difícil de ocultar.

- Tu hermana no quería pero Edward la terminó convenciendo, es más creo que la acercará todos los días. - Miré a mamá que bajó la cabeza... Alice continuó hablando- A la hora que sale es de noche y no es seguro que una chica ande sola.- ¿Que podía decir? que me encantaba la idea, así que solo asentí con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

- Tiene a quien parecerse Renesmee, en cuanto a terquedad se refiere. -Dijo en tono sarcástico Selene mientras soltaba una gran carcajada a la que E.J correspondía. A que se referían a ¿que mamá y yo éramos igual de cabezotas... ?

Me tiré hacía Selene, apretándola con mis brazos jugando lo que creo que animó la situación y todos sonreímos mi madre se veía mas relajada, se que la pobre estaba incomoda con eso de hablar de que papá sería su taxista particular...

- ¿Por que estabais preocupados por nosotros?- Miré a mi hermano que estaba frente a papá mirándolo y deseoso de una respuesta. Estaba sorprendida por su pregunta, todos estábamos asombrados creo yo... el todavía ni les había dirigido una palabra aparte de saludarles un par de veces, por que ese interés... necesitaría despejar alguna duda, el siempre analiza las cosas mucho.

- Mira E.J pensarás que es algo estúpido pero como le conté a tu hermana, sois unos chicos increíbles, a los que hemos llegado a tener un aprecio enorme solo con unos días de conoceros y con los que podemos ser nosotros mismos sin ser temidos o rechazados. Tú sin ir mas lejos eres capaz de llevar una relación con Selene sin miedo a estar con ella, creo que es algo que debo decir que me sorprendió y admiro. Algún día me gustaría llegar a entender el tipo de control al que se somete Selene para no causarte ni el mas mínimo daño...- Su rostro se estaba entristeciendo mientras hablaba, papá estaba dejando cada uno de sus sentimientos en cada palabra que le decía a E.J y creo que mi hermano lo notó...

- Gracias por pensar así de nosotros, debo de reconocer que me sorprendió tu respuesta y que a partir de ahora considérame mas amigo de lo que era hasta ahora.- Le dijo mi hermano dejándole caer su mano en el hombro, creo que E.J necesitaba eso... un poco de sentimiento por parte de papá para así también el poner de su parte. Hemos estado muy solos estos años, aunque Jake hizo lo que pudo no siempre eso es suficiente...

- No gracias a ti E.J junto con tus hermanas y Selene sois unas personas geniales, gracias. – Le dijo papá levantándose y estrechándolo en señal de cariño, un cariño que yo se que mi hermano necesita aunque el, no hable nunca de eso.

- Bueno chicos sintiéndolo mucho creo que nos tenemos que marchar, nuestra familia nos estará echando en falta, así que mañana nos vemos en el instituto. – Nos dijo Alice antes de salir por la puerta, danzando como solo ella sabe.

Papá nos miró a Selene y a mi sonriendo mientras se giraba a mamá.

-Anabella a las cuatro y media te recojo. - ¡A las cuatro y media! Pero si mamá sale a las cuatro… mintió con razón agachaba la cabeza cuando le hablaban del tema, ella no quería que la recogiera… Selene me miró sus ojos reflejaban la palabra CALLATE en mayúsculas esa mirada, la conocía muy bien… así que no dije nada pero yo no quería que mamá lo engañara es mas creo que me había ilusionado el que vinieran juntos a casa todos los días…

**EDWARD POV**

Teníamos que volver a casa y creo que había llegado el momento de contarle a mi familia todo lo acontecido estos días atrás. Por extraño que parezca esos chicos y su hermana son especiales, esa chica Anabella... me recuerda tanto a Bella, su aroma, sus gestos...

-Alice yo...- No sabía como empezar, Alice está en esto por mi culpa, yo la metí aquí, lo sentía tanto...-He decidido decirles la verdad a todos, no puedo mentirles mas y no quiero que tu te veas involucrada en nada así que dime lo que puedo decir o hacer... Alice yo... lo siento...

Ella solo me miro y sonrió. - Mira hermanito yo pues hubiera decidido que nos mantuviéramos al margen de esa familia, ya te lo dije en su momento pero tu no quisiste y yo te apoyé así que te seguiré apoyando en lo que decidas, eso quiero que lo tengas claro.

- Yo no se que me esta pasando pero Anabella esa chica... me recuerda tanto a Bella...

- Eso si tenlo claro Ed, ella no es Bella y nunca lo será así que no cometas otra vez un error, por favor... -Me dijo con voz triste, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Ella lo pasó muy mal desde que decidí separarme de Bella yo se que la adoraba y creo que aunque ella no me diga nada Alice todavía no me ha perdonado del todo...

- Yo no, no cometería otra vez ese error, ella solo me recuerda a Bella... pero se que no es ella, no te preocupes Alice no me dejaré llevar. -Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de cariño y mostrándole que podía confiar en mi. Pero en mi interior, no estaba seguro de esas palabras que le acababa de decir... sería capaz de caer a los pies de ese aroma que me tiene atormentado...

Estábamos llegando a casa y había llegado el momento. Jasper salió hacía fuera creo que esperando a Alice con ansiedad por lo que reflejaba su mente. Bajé lentamente y entré allí estaban todos esperándonos, estaban tranquilos ni la mas mínima sospecha de nada, pero aún así quería decirles... estaba decidido.

- Yo tengo que hablar con todos. - Me miraron asombrados, la última vez que dije algo parecido fue para pedir que nos marcháramos de Forks. Solo Alice se dejó caer en el sofá con la cara triste cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jasper que a estas alturas ya habrá descifrado cada una de mis emociones de alegría, nostalgia y deseo. !Deseo! A el no se lo podría ocultar creo que tendré tiempo para hablar con el, de lo que esa chica despierta en mi... ahora esa información si que la iba a ocultar a los demás, por que como le dije a Alice ella no es nada o eso les haré creer... aunque por dentro muera mas de lo que estoy por estar alado de ella.

- Habla hijo. -Carlisle mostraba un semblante preocupado, lo sentía tanto todo lo que estaba pasando por mi culpa...

- Desde hace un mes mas o menos conocí a unos chicos, ellos son compañeros de instituto y hemos entablado una amistad increíble. No me preguntéis por que, ni como fué solo surgió, no pude remediarlo... Ellos desaparecieron hace dos semanas las cuales me torturé pensando que les había sucedido por lo que localice a su hermana y la acerque hasta su casa, donde estuve con ellos toda la tarde. Ya cuando volvía a casa coincidí con Alice que venía hacia aquí. Siento si os puede molestar pero quiero que sepáis que los seguiré viendo... - Todos estaban tranquilos, aunque asombrados por mi rápida explicación. Todos menos Rosalie que ardía en furia, escuchaba sus pensamientos como gritos en mi cabeza y no tardó en explotar.

- ¡Humanos!, ¿Tú tan emocional como siempre!. Es que no piensas las cosas dos veces antes de actuar. Creo que no aprendes de los errores... -No podía escucharla mas, ella siempre con sus sermones.

- ¡Mira Rosalie por eso mismo!, no quiero cometer el mismo error... no quiero abandonar a las únicas personas que me han echo sentir bien desde que Bella desapareció de mi vida y por eso no quiero dejarlos. Ellos nunca ocuparán su lugar pero por lo menos calmarán este dolor que me esta matando desde que la abandoné... Ellos me hacen olvidarla aunque sea por unas horas. ¡Es que no lo entiendes!, ¡Tu, no entiendes nada!.

- ¡El que no entiende nada eres tu!, tu, que solo piensas en ti sin pensar en los demás. -Emmett se arrimo para calmarla, pero no fue suficiente.

- Rosalie deja a tu hermano explicarse sus motivos a tenido, te gusten mas o te gusten menos pero hay que respetarlos.- Esme estaba triste, ella sabía por lo que había pasado y no quería que sufriera mas. Por lo que aprobaba mi decisión.

- Pero el... -Alice se levantó no dejando continuar a Rosalie que estaba dispuesta a no acabar nunca con esto.

- ¡Basta!, ¡Yo lo sabía todo!. - Dijo Alice colocándose a mi lado. - El miente yo estuve con el toda la tarde, buscamos a su hermana. Yo desde el primer momento fui cómplice de todo y creo que estos sermones también tienen que recaer en mi Rosalie. No hay que juzgar a nadie sin saber.

- ¿Que hay que saber mas? -Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa frívola en el rostro.

- Que son unos chicos magníficos, que tienen una magia especial que te atrae hacia ellos. Además de que un miembro de su familia es uno de nosotros. - Todos estaban paralizados por la revelación de Alice que continuo...- Si E.J mantiene una relación sentimental con una vampiro que es vecina de Edward cuando el era todavía humano y esa fue la razón por la que quedamos al descubierto ante ellos. No es por que se lo contara Edward.- Rosalie no dijo nada. Aunque yo se que por dentro explotara de cólera.

Seguimos hablando del tema todos juntos, ya que era algo que también involucraba a la familia. Carlisle se interesó por quien era esa antigua vecina mía y como había llegado a ser transformada. Las horas pasaron rapidísimo tanto que era la hora de ir preparándonos para el instituto y todavía seguíamos dándole vueltas al tema. Esme estaba ilusionada con la idea de que volviera a tener una vida normal dentro de unos límites aunque sabía que tampoco sería como cuando Bella estaba conmigo.

Llegamos al instituto como de costumbre antes de lo normal los Cullen, los alumnos modelo que todos nos tenían catalogados. Los pensamientos de toda la gente rebotaban en mi cabeza que intentaba anularlos tan rápido que podía. Esperamos en la entrada hasta que llegaran, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett quisieron quedarse, bueno creo que Rose no quería por todo lo que pensaba mientras los vio acercarse caminando, hacia donde estábamos.

- Selene se puso delante de los chicos como en señal de protección, entendía su actitud pues estábamos todos y hasta ahora mis hermanos se habían mantenido al margen. Pero Renesmee salió corriendo hacia Alice tirándosele al cuello y dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. A lo que Jasper reaccionó separándose un poco de alado de Alice. Creo que la olor de esta niña tampoco pasó desapercibida para él, por todo lo que corría por su mente.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! Echaba de menos el volver aquí para estar con vosotros. - Esa chica cada vez me sorprende más pensé mientras sonreía, me encantaba la imagen de Alice asustada ante la rápida reacción de esa niña, al verla.

Les presente a mis hermanos, a los cuales saludaron sin miedo alguno. Rose fué la primera en irse no estaba comoda con la situación desde el principio. Miré a nuestro alrededor, las muestras de cariño de Renesmee a Alice no pasaron desapercibidas para los demás estudiantes que se torturaban con preguntas, ¿Que relación tienen los nuevos con los Cullen?, ¿De que se conocen? y es que no era de extrañar. Asi que salimos hacia el aula como si nada pasara.

El día paso rápido aunque hubieron algunos cambios... Alice se sentó junto a Renesmee y Selene conmigo. Tenía ganas de que llegara el momento de ir a por Anabella sea chica me tenía aturdido, pero... ¿Por qué? , ¿que tiene esa chica que la hace especial?. No encontraba una explicación lógica solo esa olor, sus gestos y su manera de ser... me recordaban tanto a ella...

En el almuerzo el grupo creció, si ahora éramos tres miembros mas. Se unieron a nosotros lo que me sorprendió gratamente. E.J estuvo mas callado que su hermana, era un chico muy educado y creo que la situación no le molestaba para nada sino que más bien era un tipo de protección. Le costaba más abrirse a los demás que a su hermana eso estaba claro. Rosalie no abrió la boca en todo el almuerzo aunque fué incomodo tengo que decir que me alegre por ello, porque todo lo que pensaba mejor era que se lo callara.

El resto de clases pasaron monótonas como de costumbre y era la hora de marcharnos ya. Así que recogí todo lo rápido que pude y salí para ver si los veía antes de irme y así fue estaban marchándose cuando los alcance junto a Alice que me seguía detrás.

- Bueno luego nos vemos cuando acerque a Anabella a casa. Enseguida voy a por ella -Les dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaban.

- ¡Ya!, creo que es muy pronto con que salgas a las cuatro y cuarto sobra tiempo. -Dijo Selene con una voz rara, como preocupada... que sucedia, no entendía nada...

- Bueno si, primero iré a casa y luego saldré.

- ¡Me parece perfecto! Cuanto antes vayas mejor. -Me dijo Renesmee sonriendo.

- Nessie acuerdate que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer luego hablamos con Edward cuando acerque a Anabella. - Dijo E.J a lo que Renesmee solo agachó la cabeza y siguió su camino. Pero no sin antes gritar una última frase desde lejos.

- ¡No olvides ir un rato antes, no sea que salga y no estes!, ¡de acuerdo!. - ¿Que quería decir?, ¿Por que me decia eso? no se si serán cosas mías, creo que me estoy obsesionando mucho con sus expresiones y sentimientos ya que no puedo descifrar nada de sus mentes.

Siguieron su camino lentamente mientras los observaba alejarse algo dentro de mí me decía que algo no iba bien, que algo pasaba de nuevo y eso me preocupaba. Me giré hacía atrás para ver a Alice que me miraba fijamente ¿Que pasaba?

- Alice tu ¿has podido ver algo?

- No nada, eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no puedo ver nada.

- Crees que yo dije algo que...

- No Ed, tu no has dicho nada y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Salimos para casa, los demás se fueron nada mas acabar. Todo el camino estuvimos hablando de que intentaban ocultar, por que me decía Renesmee ques estuviera alli antes de tiempo y Selene que no. No era lógico. Pasé la tarde tocando el piano para distraerme pero cada letra que tocaba era mas triste que la anterior y creo que para mi familia no pasó desapercibido.

Eran ya las tres y cincuenta, Anabella salía a las cuatro y media. No quería llegar tarde, después de lo que dijo Renesmee, me quedé preocupado... así que sería mejor que saliera ya y la esperara en la puerta. Asi que me monté en el coche y salí todo lo rápido que pude hacía la librería. Estaba llegando ya a la puerta cuando desde lo lejos pude divisar que estaba cerrado. ¡como!, ¡ no podía ser! Eran las cuatro y cinco, Renesmee quería avisarme de esto pero no la dejaban pero ¿Por que?. Aceleré para ver si podía alcanzarla pero no hubo suerte ni rastro de ella. Asi que decidí bajar del coche. Estaba todo muy oscuro, aunque era temprano la noche aquí caía muy rápido y no se veía casi nada, lo que me preocupaba mas todavía, ella sola por ahí... estaba nervioso, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?, ¿ Se habrá ido con alguien?. Estaba celoso solo de pensar que podía estar con alguien, pero ¿Porque ella no era nada mío?, ¿Por qué actuaba así?, ¿Por que no quería que la recogiera? ¿Por que huia de mí?. Intentaba localizar su aroma por algún lugar pero era imposible estaba saliendo casi de la ciudad cuando una brisa suave acerco esa olor tan familiar, tan perfecta hacia mi. Eso quería decir que estaba cerca, así que corrí todo lo rápido que pude hasta que logré divisar una silueta femenina que concordaba a la perfección a la de ella. Estaba a metros de distancia pero en menos de dos segundos la alcancé cogiéndola con fuerza por la muñeca y girándola hacia mi haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. ¿Por que no me espero?, ¿porque no quiere estar conmigo?, ¿Por qué me evita?. Esta noche tendría que hablar conmigo, tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba sus respuestas.

**¡CAPÍTULO NUEVO!, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS, INTENTARÉ SUBIR LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA EL PROXIMO.**

**UN ABRAZO MUY GRANDE, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**DENISSA CULLEN.**


	12. CAPITULO 12: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**BELLA POV**

No podía ser... lo sentí acercarse por detrás de mi, no podía huir... en un segundo sentí como me agarraba con fuerza la muñeca y me arrastro hasta ponerme frente a el. Su mirada era diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, pero por que... el no tenía derecho a nada.

- ¡Suéltame!, ¡Que haces! - Le grite con rabia, una rabia que tenía acumulada desde hacia tiempo en lo mas dentro de mi, solamente gracias a él. Soltándome de un tirón de su mano y continuando mi camino sin mirar atrás.

- ¡No!, ¡Que crees que estas haciendo tu! - Se colocó delante de mi en décimas de segundo agarrándome fuertemente ambas muñecas, perfectamente podía soltarme pero sería quedar en evidencia asi que me limite a escuchar, sin poder hacer nada mas.

- ¡Que quieres!, ¡déjame!, puedo valerme sola no necesito a nadie que me lleve a casa, siempre he sido muy independiente y si es por que eres amigo de mis hermanos me parece perfecto pero de mi olvídate. - No quería verlo, cada vez que estaba junto a el sentía un dolor muy fuerte dentro de mi, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Pero su cara se transformo y sus ojos me miraron con una calidez diferente lo que me hizo olvidar todo lo que sentía. ¿Por que tenía ese poder sobre mi? Podía sentir como el pulso se me aceleró y mis músculos se relajaron dejando de ejercer fuerza y quedando completamente sumisa a él. Por más que lo intentara el seguía siendo tan perfecto... su cuerpo, sus facciones, sus ojos...

- Anabella, escúchame te lo pido por favor... ¿Por que no me esperaste?, jamás te haría daño, tu... tu eres especial, no se como explicarme para no asustarte. -Su voz era tierna, me recordaba tanto al Edward que yo conocí, el que me cuidaba, el que me protegía... al que yo amaba que cada palabra que decía me hacía estar inmersa en una magia especial, esa magia que solo el me había hecho sentir.

- Yo... no quiero... déjame por favor te lo suplico. - La voz casi no me salía sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba responder con la claridad que quisiera a la vez que sentía como las piernas me temblaban... no se si era normal, pensé que era por que hacía días que no había salido a cazar era algo que nunca me había pasado... o era él... el que me hacía débil...

Soltó mis hasta ahora presas muñecas y se fue acercando lentamente agarrándome por la cintura arrimando su rostro al mío mientras deslizaba su fría y fuerte mano por mi cuello. ¿Por que me hacía esto?, Es que mi ahora muerto corazón no había tenido suficiente. Me solté como pude y de mis ojos salieron unas lagrimas suplicando que por favor me dejara, no podía mas, había deseado tantas veces sentir su fría piel junto a mi...

- Anabella lo siento... no se que me ha pasado, lo lamento tanto... - Deslizo sus dedos por mi mejilla limpiando las huellas que las lagrimas estaban dejando. Sentía su aliento cerca de mí. Nuestros rostros permanecían casi unidos, sentía que no podía mas. Deseaba besarlo, quería que esta tortura acabara pero ala vez tenía miedo, miedo a sufrir de nuevo.

- Yo... no se que me esta pasando Edward... quiero pero a la vez tengo miedo.

- A mi... ¿Te doy miedo verdad?, soy un monstruo, no te preocupes lo entiendo es eso... no volveré a molestarte mas. - Se alejó unos centímetros de mi para después agachar la cabeza, mientras yo sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, un dolor que me estaba matando. Yo miedo a el, era lo último que podría tener.

- Edward no, no es eso, yo...

- Tu que, ¡que me repudias por lo que soy!, yo no elegí esto y tampoco elegí ¡el estar atraído por ti!. - Sus ojos estaban ahora tristes y sus palabras cargadas de un sentimiento de culpa, una culpa que me golpeaba también a mi en lo mas profundo de mi ser. No le dejé acabar necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sentirlo, como era capaz de hacerle esto. ¡Creo que la que era un monstruo era yo!. Asi que me acerqué y en un segundo junté sus labios con los míos en un beso fugaz e inocente ya que en décimas de segundo me aparto de el, dejándome a medias deseando continuar ese beso, que tantos días había soñado volver a sentir.

- ¿Que pasa?- No entendía nada por que me evitaba, por que ahora era el, el que no quería estar conmigo.

- No, Anabella. No quiero cometer una locura, creo que tienes razón, creo que debemos alejarnos por que no se que sería capaz de hacer y tampoco se lo que siento por ti.

- No te entiendo Edward, de verdad que no te entiendo. - Por que ahora se alejaba de mi, estaba otra vez jugando conmigo...

- Mira lo que pasa es que... es difícil de explicar hay otra...- No le deje acabar, eso era otra vez ella Tanya es que esa mujer ¡no iba a desaparecer nunca de mi vida!

- ¡Otra mujer!, ¡Vale creo que ya escuche demasiado!, ¡mejor déjalo así!. Adiós Edward espero que seas feliz y de verdad te deseo lo mejor, pero por favor no vuelvas a buscarme jamás. Unas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras me giré para echar a correr todo lo rápida que podía a velocidad humana.

Pude comprobar que no me seguía, no me hacía falta mirar para atrás para ver que el no estaba ya cerca de mí. Llegué a casa rápido pero mi sorpresa fue encontrar el coche de Jacob aparcado en la puerta. ¡MIERDA! ¿Por que? me quedé frente a la casa mirando, sin saber que hacer... se dará cuenta de todo, la hora que es... no es normal que yo llegue y estos ojos hinchados... no iba a tener escapatoria.

Fui acercándome a la puerta cuando sentí que Jacob estaba parado alado mia, el estaba allí se había dado cuenta de mi reacción al ver su coche.

- Hola Bells, ¿que horas son estas de llegar? - Me dijo mientras yo solo intentaba ocultar el rostro entre el pelo.

- Bueno, el trabajo hoy fue muy duro y me quedé arreglando unas listas de ventas. - Le conteste firmemente pero sin todavía levantar la vista hasta donde se encontraba. El se fue acercando lentamente a mi hasta quedarse totalmente enfrente, no podía escondérselo por mucho tiempo más el me conocía muy bien. Así que lentamente fui levantando el rostro hasta mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos que al entrar en contacto con los mios se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Ya se había dado cuenta asi que solo me quedaba esperar su reacción.

- Pero... ¡Que te ha pasado!, ¡Has llorado!.- Se acercó a mi sujetándome por los hombros para luego alejarse rápidamente. -¡Mierda Bells hechas una olor diferente!, ¡Has estado con él!, ¡Esa olor! -Dijo mientras golpeaba el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a la entrada a la casa. Los vecinos de alado encendieron las luces ante los gritos de Jacob asi que me sujetó de la mano haciéndome entrar en casa.

Todos se asustaron al verme entrar forzada por Jake. Selene se acercó y lo separó de mi, yo no tenía fuerzas para nada, creo que en ese momento me daba igual todo, que mas me podía pasar...

- ¡Que esta pasando!, ¡Jacob es que te has vuelto loco!. -Le reprochó Selene haciendolo retroceder mientras E.J se colocaba alado de ella.

- ¡Ha estado con la sanguijuela!, ¡Es que no ha tenido suficiente sufrimiento como para volver a caer en su trampa!

- Jake cariño déjala, ella...

- ¡Nessie ella lo sigue amando es lo que me quieres decir! Eso ya lo se, pero el a ella no, es que no os dais cuenta que solo le hace daño.

- No el... es...- Dijo Renesmee suavemente acercándose a Jacob.

- No continúes cariño, creo que te estas equivocando, por favor déjame Nessie y mantente apartada de mi, por favor.

- Basta ya... yo... siento todo por favor no continuéis... todo es culpa mía. - Dije, mientras todos estaban alerta por que Jacob estaba fuera de control nuevamente y esta vez creo que sería difícil calmarlo.

- ¡No!, no es tu culpa. ¡Si ese bicho nunca hubiera aparecido de nuevo ,nada de esto hubiera pasado!, ¡Y esta vez sí que me las va a pagar!- Dijo saliendo de la casa y adentrándose en el bosque. Mientras se alejaba pude escuchar el aullido de un lobo que me era familiar. ¡Se había transformado!

No sabía que hacer, estaba asustada no quería que nada les pasara a ninguno de los dos asi que salí corriendo detrás de él, pero Nessie me sujeto.

- Mama no, es peligroso, tengo que avisar a Alice. - Se puso a llamar por el mobil pero ella ¿Como tenía su teléfono?

- ¡Alice!, ¡Escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decir Edward esta en peligro! -Podía escuchar al otro lado del teléfono como Alice preguntaba aturdida por la revelación de Renesmee creo que no entendía nada...

- ¡No Alice, hazme caso! Estar preparados por favor ¡Jacob black va hacía allí! -La voz de Alice mostraba preocupación, no entendía como el... podía saber donde estaban y por qué Renesmee les alertaba.

- Alice por favor, lo único que os pido es que no lo dañeis, que no le pase nada por que sino el daño me lo estaréis haciendo a mi. - Alice cada vez estaba mas perdida, ¿Que tenía ella que ver con Black?

- Yo Alice soy su novia... y... la hija de... Edward Cullen... -Hoy como el móvil caía al suelo y un silencio reino por unos segundos...

- ¡Alice, Alice!, ¡Responde por favor, no hay tiempo que perder!

Alice volvió a contestar, le dijo que se lo diría a los demás y que por Jacob no se procupara que no saldría dañado.

Entramos con los demás que estaban preparados ya para salir, asi que salimos todo lo rápido que pudimos rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, con las indicaciones que Alice le había dado el otro dia a Renesmee sobre donde vivían era facil de encontrar pero el rastro que dejaba Jacob también nos serviría de ayuda, el con su olfato una vez transformado no había quien lo parara hasta encontrar su objetivo...

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA UN DIA Y CAPÍTULO NUEVO EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD SE ESTA ACERCANDO.**

**DEJAR VUESTROS REVIEWERS SON DE GRAN AYUDA.**

**DENISSA CULLEN.**


	13. CAPITULO 13: BELLA, SIEMPRE FUE ELLA

**ESTOS PERSONAJES QUE EN MI HISTORIA APARECEN NO ME PERTENECEN SINO QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**EDWARD POV**

- Yo... no quiero... déjame por favor te lo suplico. - Su voz era suave y entrecortada... Creo que la estaba asustando por mi repentina presión sobre sus finas y suaves muñecas. Por lo que se las solté lentamente no era mi intención asustarla de ese modo. Pero no podía dejarla ir, sin antes confesarle que la deseaba que algo dentro de mi estaba atraído hacía ella, por mas que quisiera ocultarlo no podía la necesitaba...

Fui acercándome lentamente hasta conseguir aferrar mi mano sobre su cintura arrimando mi rostro al suyo lo que hacía que su aroma me envolviera, cerré los ojos y sentí como si estuviera otra vez junto a Bella, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado... Pasé mi mano sobre su cuello, deslizando la punta de mis dedos. Algo la hacía temblar... espero no haberme sobrepasado, asi que la miré y ella se apartó rápidamente de mí soltando unas lágrimas sobre sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

- Anabella lo siento... no sé que me ha pasado, lo lamento tanto... - me acerqué a ella con cuidado no quería asustarla más de lo que estaba y limpie sus lágrimas, no podía verla llorar, yo era un ser sin corazón definitivamente por haberle hecho esto. La miré nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro y aunque estuviera tentado a besarla apasionadamente creo que lo mejor sería dejarla ir.

- Yo... no sé que me está pasando Edward... quiero pero a la vez tengo miedo.

- A mí... ¿Te doy miedo verdad?, soy un monstruo, no te preocupes lo entiendo es eso... no volveré a molestarte más. - Eso es lo que soy ante los ojos de ella. Asi que me alejé para dejarla explicarse no quería incomodarla con mi hasta ahora furtiva presencia, miré hacia el suelo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. No podía mirarla no podía verla llorar por mi culpa.

- Edward no, no es eso, yo... - Me dijo con una suave y cálida voz...

- Tu que, ¡que me repudias por lo que soy!, yo no elegí esto y tampoco elegí ¡el estar atraído por ti!. - Le grité, fueron unas palabras llenas de sentimiento, un sentimiento que me atormenta desde que abandoné a Bella, pero sin dejarme terminar se acercó y me besó. Fué un beso inocente y fugaz pero a la vez me recordó tanto a ella... ese sabor... asi que la aparté de mí, no podía más, creo que me terminaría volviendo loco con todo esto.

- ¿Que pasa? -Me pregunto asustada.

- No, Anabella. No quiero cometer una locura, creo que tienes razón, creo que debemos alejarnos por que no se que sería capaz de hacer y tampoco se lo que siento por ti. - Era cierto no la engañaba yo amaba a otra mujer y no quería hacerla a ella también sufrir.

- No te entiendo Edward, de verdad que no te entiendo. - Dijo parada frente a mi dejando que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas, tenía que explicárselo, había llegado muy lejos y Anabella necesitaba saber la verdad de mi repentino interés por ella.

- Mira lo que pasa es que... es difícil de explicar hay otra...

- ¡Otra mujer!, ¡Vale creo que ya escuche demasiado!, ¡mejor déjalo así!. Adiós Edward espero que seas feliz y de verdad te deseo lo mejor, pero por favor no vuelvas a buscarme jamás. - Gritó llorando sin dejarme terminar y echando a correr... ¡FELIZ! Jamás seré feliz, si ella supiera... que la mujer que yo amo está lejos y con... solo el pensarlo me hacía odiarlo aún mas ese ser repugnante que se llevó al amor de mi vida...

Pensé seguirla no quería dejarla ir así pero... creo que sería mejor así. Anabella deseaba estar lejos de mí, ya me lo había dejado claro, asi que solo me limité a observar como se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Me quedé sentado sobre el suelo, mirando para el horizonte, creo que pasaron horas hasta que reaccioné. Estaba aturdido, no sabía que pasaría al día siguiente si me odiarían por lo sucedido. Renesmee, E.J y Selene no me lo perdonarían, pero yo no quería que esto sucediera solo quería... protegerla... Justo en ese momento el móvil sonó, era Jasper... No tenía ganas de hablar con el asi que colgué para después apagarlo. Asi que me dirigí al coche y salí para allá cuando llegué estaban todos en la puerta.

¿Que pasaba?, Tanya también estaba, algo que no era raro desde que nos mudamos a Anchorage venía muy a menudo ya que Denali está aquí en Alaska. Asi que... solo tenía que soportar sus insistencias de volver con ella cada semana...

Bajé del coche y me acerqué lentamente... ¿Qué? no podía creer lo que Alice estaba pensando, en su cabeza solo podía leer el nombre de Jacob Black.

- Alice, ¿Qué pasa? Le ha pasado algo a Bella, ¡contesta!. -Le grité acercándome a ella, agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola. Jasper se tiró para mí separándome de ella. Alice seguía sin responder...

- Déjala Edward esta así desde que recibió una llamada, no sabemos quién fue solo alertaban de que venía para acá, no ha querido decir nada mas, por eso te Jasper te llamó para avisarte. Edward, Jacob Black viene para acá y esta dispuesto a todo, asi que tenemos que estar preparados. -Carlisle, se acercó apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro confesándome lo que estaba a punto de pasar. - Miré a Alice estaba como paralizada, que habría pasado su rostro estaba como perdido y en su cabeza solo me aparecía el nombre de ese chucho... espero que a Bella le haya hecho nada... porque lo mataré.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?, él ya tiene todo... el me lo robó lo que más quería, que más quiere... ¡Es que no me ha hecho ya demasiado daño!

- No lo sabemos, solo tenemos que esperar por lo que dijo Alice esta ya llegando. -Dijo Jasper y así fue en décimas de segundo salió del bosque, era Jacob Black... podría reconocerlo desde lejos, no había cambiado tampoco mucho de apariencia, solo estaba un poco mas grande desde la última vez que lo vi. Pero... ¿Por qué venía con una apariencia humana?

- ¡Tú sanguijuela asquerosa! Quiero hablar contigo, diles a los demás que se marchen que con ellos no va nada. - Me dijo, desafiante como siempre señalándome, con lo que yo me giré hacia Carlisle para hacerles señas de que se fueran, lo que tuviera que pasar era cosa de él y mía. No podía leer su mente no podía ver nada de Bella... ¿Que estaba pasando?, necesitaba hablar con él.

- ¡Nosotros no nos iremos! -Dijo Jasper colocándose con Emmett junto a mi.

- ¡No!, ¡Iros!. Necesito hablar con él. -Les dije, no quería que se quedaran era cosa mía, quería ver como estaba Bella, no quería que ese perro se fuera sin decirme como estaba. No querían, pero al final accedieron.

Estábamos Black y yo solos era el momento de la verdad...

- Tú, ¡Eres una rata asquerosa!, ¡Como le pudiste hacer eso a Bella! - Me dijo sin moverse de donde estaba, era increíble, no podía ver sus pensamientos pero si podía ver en sus ojos todo el odio que tenía hacia mí, pero ¿Por qué?

- Yo, solo hice lo que debía, creo que después de lo que paso esa noche, de sus heridas, lo mejor era separarme de ella. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... no quería herirla. Pero si llego a saber que tu estarías hay para cuidarla. Te juro que jamás la hubiera dejado.

- ¡Era un juego para ti!, ¡Nunca te importo!, ¡La abandonaste sin pensar en ella!, ¡En como sufriría! -Aulló de rabia mientras golpeaba un tronco que había junto a el rompiéndolo, para en décimas de segundo convertirse en lobo. Estaba fuera de sí, pero ¿Por qué?, a que venía esto despues de tantos años. Todos salieron de la casa creo que alertados por la situación. Yo no quería que Black muriera, no sin antes saber como estaba Bella y ¿Donde?

- ¡No acercaros!, ¡Él es todo lo que tengo de Bella!. -Les grite para que no se acercaran, creo que lo comprendieron ya que no movieron ni uno de sus músculos, Alice estaba todavía en shock y eso me preocupaba que mierda pasaba...

Lo miré, seguía a unos metros de mí gruñéndome en posición de ataque, me acerqué a él, necesitaba hablarle para calmarlo y conseguir que volviera a ser humano, no podía leer nada en su mente, necesitaba hablar con él.

- Jacob... tranquilízate, necesito hablar contigo. -Pero no iba a ser fácil y en décimas de segundo atacó. Lo esquivé fácilmente, estaba fuera de sí y creo que eso lo hacía actuar sin pensar.

- ¡Pero donde esta Bella!, no quiero hacerte nada, sin antes saber dónde está. -Le grite, mierda, es que no iba a aceptar es que lo iba a tener que matar sin saber dónde está ella. Volvió a lanzarse sobre mí, y nuevamente lo esquivé pero esta vez sentí como me arañó el brazo derecho tenía la camisa desgarrada. Justo en ese momento aulló, parece que algo pasaba pero que... alguien estaba acercándose y esa olor... no podía ser... era Bella... me giré hacía donde venía la olor e iba a salir corriendo cuando se abalanzo sobre mí. Me había olvidado de que Black estaba detrás de mí, sentí sus uñas sobre mi espalda, las apretó haciendome girar para ver sus ojos llenos de fuego y sus colmillos abiertos apunto de atacar, eran tantas las ganas que tenía de verla que había olvidado todo... creí que sería el fin, no quería morir sin antes verla de nuevo...

- ¡No!.- Grito Alice, ella que había estado ausente hasta el momento... Jasper y Emmet se abalanzaron sobre Black que estaba distraido por el grito de Alice golpeándolo y haciendolo caer al suelo. Mire a Alice sin todavía levantarme del suelo, solo podía ver nombres sin sentido en su cabeza. Black, Bella, E.J, Selene, Renesmee, Anabella... que tenía que ver todo eso ahora... Jasper y Emmett estaban a punto de atacar a Black cuando Alice se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡No!, ¡No le hagáis daño!. Dejarlo. -Grito Alice, Jasper no entendía nada, dio un paso hacia atrás, Emmett mientras seguía en alerta.

- Quitate de en medio, Alice o saldrás dañada. - Le dijo Jasper agarrándola de un brazo y quitándola del frente de combate que en ese momento estaba abierto y al que se unieron Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Tanya. Yo solo me limitaba a ver pues esa olor cada vez más intensa me tenía fuera de combate.

- ¡Parar no le hagáis nada!,¡Dejarlo por favor!- Gritaba Alice sujeta por Jasper que no entendía que le estaba pasando... Black estaba acorralado.

- ¡Alguien se acerca!- Grito Jasper y en décimas de segundo Renesmee apareció de la nada, a una velocidad fuera de lo normal y se interpuso entre Black y los demás.

-¡Quítate de ahí!- Le grito Rosalie.

-¡No!, ¡si le hacéis daño a él, me lo haréis a mí!. -Renesmee... que tenía que ver ella en todo esto. Alice consiguió soltarse de los brazos de Jasper colocándose junto a Renesmee.

- ¡Alejaros!, ¡Dejarnos! - Grito Alice. -Lo siento... lo siento Renesmee por haberte fallado, pero es que no podía, fue mucho para mí, como podía contarles, decirles, explicarles..., quedé aturdida sin saber que hacer que decir, solo pude avisarles de que él venía, nada más.

- No te preocupes Alice... ambos estan bien, no les ha pasado nada a ninguno.-Le dijo agarrándole fuertemente la mano. Por la cabeza de Alice empezaron a pasar un montón de imágenes, pero esas imágenes de donde venían. Yo, Bella, Jacob, Bella embarazada, niños... que quería decir todo eso... mire a Black seguía tirado en el suelo sin moverse pero estaba vez ya era humano, esa chica había conseguido tranquilizarlo, estaba herido, parece que el golpe que se había dado había abierto una herida en su costado pero no era grave. Carlisle se arrimó a socorrerlo.

Tanya vino hacía mí, se interpuso en mi camino hacía donde se encontraba Black...

- ¿Estas bien?. - Me dijo mirando mi cuerpo casi desnudo y abrazándome, ella siempre intentaba acercarse a mí y esta era una oportunidad perfecta.

-Sí, gracias.-Le conteste, intentando acercarme a Black pero era imposible, ella bloqueaba el camino estaba a centímetros de mí. Estaba incómodo por su cercanía, creo que ella se dio cuenta de eso y se abalanzó sobre mi dándome un furtivo beso al que yo no correspondí. Intenté separarme de ella pero sus fuertes brazos me tenían sujeto y no quería hacerle daño separándola bruscamente de mí. Asi que solo me quedaba esperar que esta tortura acabara. Juntó su cuerpo más al mío, haciendo más presión sobre mí, mientras su lengua intentaba abrir mis hasta ahora herméticos labios. No podía corresponderle, ella era muy atractiva pero, yo siempre amaría a otra persona. Justo en ese momento ese aroma volvió a atormentarme, me giré hacia donde venía y vi a Selene, E.J y Anabella frente a nosotros siendo testigos de ese beso que Tanya intentaba robarme. Miré fijamente a Anabella y vi como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas y salía corriendo hacia el bosque adentrándose en el hasta perderla de vista. Forcejeé con Tanya, le golpeé con fuerza, era la única manera de desacerme de sus fuertes brazos. Escuché un aullido de dolor por su parte al golpearse con el suelo.

-Yo tanya lo siento... no puedo corresponderte... - Le dije, mirándola tirada en el suelo mirándome con odio, por despreciarla. Miré hacia Black estaba mejor, Renesmee estaba junto a él. ¿Que los unira? ya tendré tiempo de hablar con ellos y saber donde esta Bella ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas a Anabella por todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca de ella por que esa olor iba aumentando, mientras mas me acercaba. Hasta que la pude ver acurrucada en un arbol sentada sobre la fria nieve, llorando desconsoladamente.

- Yo... - No sabía como empezar como decirle que sentía todo, que me odiaba a mi mismo por todo lo sucedido...

- ¡Déjame y vete con ella!. -Me gritó friamente. Estirándo sus brazos para que no me acercara a ella.

- Con quién, a quién te refieres ¿A Tanya?, ella no es nadie.

- ¡No es nadie y ese beso!, dirás que no es nada, ¡A todas se lo dirás!, ¡A todas las engañarás!- Por que me decía eso, no entendia nada.

- Anabella, que quieres decir con eso, yo no engaño a nadie, yo no quería engañarte. Si es cierto que amo a otra mujer pero no es ella, no es Tanya, nunca lo ha sido.

Me acerqué a ella, me arrodille en el suelo, para después levantar su rostro hasta tenerlo frente al mio, miré sus ojos verdes enrojecidos ahora por sus lagrimas y le confesé todo...- Tú Anabella, eres la primera persona que me ha hacho sentir algo que creí que no volvería a sentir después de seis años, sin sentido. Desde el primer día que te vi, que sentí tu aroma... quede desconcertado me invadieron tantos sentimientos... sentimientos que tenía olvidados desde que ella desapareció de mi vida. Yo solo vivía por ella, decidí el dejarla y creo que fue la decisión mas difícil y mas idiota de mi vida. Tu te parecías tanto a ella, su olor, sus gestos... lo siento creí que tu eras como Bella y estaba equivocado.

Sin decir nada se acercó a mi rostro y me besó apasionadamente, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, ella ejercía una magia especial en mí. Sentía su calor envolverme su corazón palpitar a mil revoluciones por segundo hasta que... su corazón paró de latir, pero... podía sentir todavía sus labios unidos a los míos, mi lengua en contacto con la suya, era un beso lleno de deseo, sus manos sujetaban mi cuello con fuerzas atrayéndome hacia ella. Su aroma seguía intacto pero su piel también había cambiado, su calor había desaparecido estaba a la misma temperatura que yo. Su cuerpo se juntaba cada vez mas al mio, pero no por ello sentía sed de sangre, ya que no percibía ningún signo de sangre, ¿Que estaba pasando? es que me estaba volviendo loco...

No tenía sentido ella es humana, me decía una y otra vez para mis adentros. Ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo sin por ello dejar mis labios separarse de los suyos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto extremo, creo que la cosa estaba rozando límites peligrosos así que me decidí a separarme de ella, necesitaba explicarle que no podría controlarme y la miré a la cara. Fue en ese momento cuando la ví, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, ¡NO PODÍA SER!, Bella siempre fue ella, por eso sentía eso que no podía controlar. No había cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que la vi, su rostro seguía intacto, pero sus ojos... eran diferentes... era una de los nuestros.

-¡BELLA!

**LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE QUE ¡EDWARD VIERA A BELLA! **

**PERO QUEDAN TODAVIA MUCHAS EXPLICACIONES Y SENTIMIENTOS. **

**DENISSA CULLEN.**


	14. CAPITULO 14: LO SIENTO EDWARD

**QUE SON DE LA INIGUALABLE STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR UN UNIVERSO PARALELO.**

**BELLA POV**

Estábamos ya casi llegando, Renesmee iba delante guiándonos por donde le dijo Alice. Se podía ver ya la casa desde lo lejos cuando mis pies se frenaron de golpe.

- ¿Qué te pasa mamá?, ¡Continua! –Me grito parándose frente a mí.

- No Nessie, seguir sin mi, no se si podré… -No se si podría contarle a Edward y esta noche tendría que decirle tantas cosas…

- Mamá si no vamos no se si podremos volverlos a ver con vida, cualquier cosa puede pasar esta noche. No se puede perder ni un segundo. – Me dijo mientras que salía corriendo rumbo a la casa.

Selene y E.J se quedaron conmigo mirando atónitos como mi cuerpo se había quedado paralizado. Aunque Nessie tenía razón, no podía seguirla. Era como si mi mente quisiera, pero mis pies no la obedecieran. E.J se arrimó a mí y me abrazó.

- Mamá yo sé que no es fácil, pero Jake te necesita y… papá también. –Era la primera vez que E.J se dirigía a el como padre. Aunque fuera por mis hijos tenía que reaccionar. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí empezando a correr en la dirección que Nessie minutos antes había desaparecido.

Estábamos ya a pocos metros de la entrada a la casa de los Cullen cuando escuché a Nessie gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No!, ¡si le hacéis daño a él, me lo haréis a mí!. – No podía ser… tenía que llegar como fuera antes de que nada malo les pasara o no podría perdonármelo jamás. Cada paso que daba hacía donde se encontraban se me hacía eterno, no quería que Nessie saliera dañada es solo una niña.

Al llegar pude comprobar que Nessie estaba bien, Jake había resultado herido en el costado y junto a ellos estaba Carlisle.

Pero mis ojos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Edward y Tanya besándose apasionadamente, abrazados apartados del resto. Tanya estaría tan contenta… de que su hombre no haya resultado herido… unos celos me invadieron hundiéndome en la oscuridad, me llené de odio hacia aquella mujer, que me lo había arrebatado.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos como gotas de lluvia intentando pisar el suelo para salir corriendo. Eso era lo que yo deseaba salir corriendo de donde me encontraba no quería seguir viendo lo tonta que había sido, por llegar a preocuparme de cómo estaría el hombre al que una vez amé.

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude sin rumbo, hasta que sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar y necesitaba sentarme, cobijarme en mi propio dolor, no quería volver a sufrir pero sin embargo lo hacía una y otra vez…

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y sin levantar la cabeza ya sabía que era el, lo reconocería aunque hubieran pasado mil años.

- Yo... – No quería escucharlo, no quería que me humillara mas…

- ¡Déjame y vete con ella!. –Le grité fríamente intentando protegerme con mis manos de su fugaz acercamiento.

- Con quién, a quién te refieres ¿A Tanya?, ella no es nadie. – Me dijo sorprendido por mi actitud.

- ¡No es nadie y ese beso!, dirás que no es nada, ¡A todas se lo dirás!, ¡A todas las engañarás! – Grite desconsoladamente mientras sentía que me ahogaba, que el corazón me lo estaba destrozando definitivamente…

- Anabella, que quieres decir con eso, yo no engaño a nadie, yo no quería engañarte. Si es cierto que amo a otra mujer pero no es ella, no es Tanya, nunca lo ha sido. - Sentí como se acercaba, pero no estaría dispuesta a mirarlo ni una vez mas, no quería ver al hombre que estaba acabando con mi vida.

Pero él no se dio por satisfecho y sentí como su fría mano agarraba delicadamente mi mentón para hacerme levantar la vista y mirarlo. Estaba frente a mi arrodillado sin camisa, era perfecto pero sus ojos estaban tristes, no entendía el porqué; pues era yo la que estaba muriendo lentamente. Lo miré a los ojos unos ojos que me hacían estar indefensa y solo pude limitarme a escuchar entre sollozos, lo que me tenía que decir.

-Tú Anabella, eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir algo que creí que no volvería a sentir después de seis años, sin sentido. Desde el primer día que te vi, que sentí tu aroma... quede desconcertado me invadieron tantos sentimientos... sentimientos que tenía olvidados desde que ella desapareció de mi vida. Yo solo vivía por ella, decidí el dejarla y creo que fue la decisión mas difícil y mas idiota de mi vida. Tu te parecías tanto a ella, su olor, sus gestos... lo siento creí que tu eras como Bella y estaba equivocado, nunca pretendí el hacerte sufrir.

¡No podía ser! Mi cabeza estaba analizando una a una sus palabras cuando escuche mi nombre _BELLA... _Sonaba tal cual lo recordaba en sus labios, unos labios que antes de terminar de nombrarme ya deseaba saborear con los míos. Me acerqué sin decir nada y rápidamente lo besé. Era un beso de deseo, desesperado, de nostalgia... tantos sentimientos me embriagaron que no podía contenerme ni un segundo mas. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue dejando de parecerme caliente, mis manos estaban sujetas a su fuerte cuello, reclamándolo... dejé caer mi cuerpo hacía atrás sin soltar sus ahora presos labios. La nieve no me parecía fría, sino caliente y sedosa. Tal poder tenía sobre mi, que hasta mis sentidos los hacía cambiar estando con el, o eso pensaba yo...

Sentí un cambio en su comportamiento ahora era él, el que me presionaba sujetándome fuertemente. El que me reclamaba pero... Edward jamás había sido así... y donde estaba su autocontrol... En un segundo se apartó de mi, dejándome deseando mas... levante la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba agitado algo sucedía. En su rostro los ojos daban a ver que algo había sucedido...

- ¡BELLA! - Gritó, haciéndome sorprenderme hasta a mi, que no entendía como... me había reconocido, ¡Era imposible!

- ¡PERO QUE TE HA PASADO!, ¡QUIEN TE HA HECHO ESTO! - Me miré las manos y agarré un mechón de pelo, ahora castaño para observar que volvía a ser yo. Que él ya se había dado cuenta que ahora yo, también era un vampiro.

- Edward, yo... - Le dije intentando explicarle, pero él se adelanto y tapo mi boca con su ahora cálida mano, era una sensación extraña...

- Jamás debí de dejarte, mira lo que he conseguido con eso... siento tanto Bella el haberte mentido, el haberte arrojado a los brazos de ese chucho.

- ¡No hables así de el! Edward tu me hiciste mucho daño, me abandonaste sin importarte nada, que pasaría conmigo...

- Yo lo se, y me maldigo cada día por ello... Pero Bella yo volví no podía vivir sin ti y Charlie me dijo que te habías marchado con... él. Yo también quede destrozado torturándome pensando en como estarías con él, que eras suya. Pero... jamás pensé que tu... fueras un...

- Vampiro. -Le aclaré, ya que a él le costaba pensar en mi de esa manera.

- Si Bella, nunca pensé que tu y menos que Black te haya dejado... y ¿Como?, ¿Quien? - Sus preguntas eran las que esperaba yo no tenía miedo a eso, no era lo que me preocupaba.

- Edward... no se como empezar pero... No quiero que metas a Jacob en esto, por que no tiene nada que ver. El solo me ha cuidado... Tu fuiste el que me robó el alma, el corazón... no se si recuerdas el último día que estuvimos juntos.

- Claro como no lo voy a olvidar fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta que vi tus marcas. Unas marcas que dejé yo con mis propias manos y que desencadenaron la mayor estupidez que haya hecho hasta ahora. El mentirte el decirte que la amaba a ella. ¡Era mentira! Nunca la he amado, entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada... Tu eres la única Bella y siempre lo serás. - Me dijo sujetando mi mano y mirando mis ahora pálidas muñecas.

- Todo fue una mentira... - Me mintió. -Pero... ¿Por que Edward...?

- No quería volver a lastimarte como nuestro último día juntos. -Era cierto su rostro reflejaba que no mentía que decía la verdad, pero... era demasiado tarde el daño ya estaba hecho. Tenía que contarle lo que mas me costaba...

- Edward de ese amor que fuimos participes ese día en mi empezaron a haber cambios, unos cambios que cada día eran mas difíciles de ocultar. Mi vientre cambiaba por horas, era increíblemente mágico a la vez que peligroso eso me dejaría en evidencia ante los ojos de todos y no quería perder lo único que me quedaba de ti, por eso en cuestión de días tuve que desaparecer de Forks. Le pedí a Jake que me acompañara y no lo dudo un segundo dejo todo atrás por mí y por lo que estaba por llegar.

- ¿Como?, entonces tu y yo... - Me dijo apretando fuertemente mi mano con unos ojos de asombro evidente.

- Si Edward tuvimos unos niños preciosos y ahí fue cuando mi vida como humana acabó. No recuerdo bien esa parte solo sé que Selene apareció atraída por mis gritos y mi olor. Estaba muriendo y mi corazón paraba de latir cuando ella tuvo que... - Estaba escuchando mi relato con unos ojos de tristeza evidentes, mientras yo continuaba - morderme. No le quedaba otra salida. Ya al volver a sentir ya no sentía igual, todo en mi había cambiado menos mi amor por ti y el dolor que dejaste en mi antiguo y ahora marchito corazón.

Fueron unos segundos de silencio pero parecieron horas hasta que Edward reaccionó soltando mi mano hasta ahora sujeta por la suya.

- Ellos son... - Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, Renesmee y E.J son tus hijos Edward. Son los niños mas maravillosos del mundo. -Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Yo nunca pensé que eso pudiera...pasar. Bella amor jamás te hubiera dejado y menos dejarte morir... - Se acercó a mi y beso mi frente con ternura. - Lo siento tanto... - Sus ojos reflejaban un amor que era imposible de ocultar. Me deje llevar por ese imán que me arrastraba a él y me besó, su esencia me envolvió, respire profundamente queriendo guardar ese olor por el resto de mis días. Al sentir sus labios ardientes de deseo, sin miedos... sentí como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera era una sensación indescriptible era nuestro primer beso nuestro primer beso de verdad después de tantos años, el ahora besaba a una nueva Bella mas fuerte que la anterior, para la que no guardaba ningún límite.

Alguien se acercaba y escuchamos una tos fina señal de que nos estaba observando levante la mirada apartándome de Edward rápidamente. Era Selene ella estaba mirándonos sonriendo parece que alegre por nuestro reencuentro.

- Perdonar, pero preguntan por vosotros. No quería molestar. - Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No para nada has molestado creo que es lo mejor, volver con todos y pensar las cosas tranquilamente. - Le conteste acercándome hasta donde se encontraba.

- Que cosas hay que pensar Bella... - Me dijo suavemente Edward con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Lo siento Edward, necesito mi tiempo. Espero lo comprendas... -Le espeté arrojándole una mirada fría totalmente contradictoria a como le había mirado hasta ahora.

- ¡Pero Bella! - Me grito sujetándome la mano atrayéndome hacia el.

**- **Edward por favor fueron muchos días sin sentir tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras... necesito tiempo para asimilarlo para saber que de verdad has vuelto a mi. -Le dije soltando mi mano de la suya. Yo lo amaba eso estaba claro pero ahora tenia que ser fuerte y tenía que ser el, el que sufriera como yo sufrí, tenia que sentir mi dolor aunque por dentro muriera yo mas de lo que estaba.

- Bella...

- Edward no te preocupes Selene no dirá nada de lo que aquí esta noche ha sucedió. Puedes seguir tu vida si eso es lo que quieres y volver a los brazos de Tanya. Nadie sabrá nada... Selene volvamos. - Me giré para volver hacia la casa Selene me miró sorprendida no entendía mi repentino cambio de actitud y la verdad es que yo también estaba sorprendida por mi entereza.

Volvimos a paso ligero, pero Edward agarró urgentemente mi muñeca de nuevo y me sujeto fuertemente, para persuadirme en mi decisión.

- Estas segura, Bella tu... tu no me amas... por que me haces esto. - Murmuro con voz calmada.

- Edward solo necesito tiempo. Compréndelo. - No pude evitar mirarlo, sabía qué no debía... su rostro, sus ojos mostraban una agonía indescriptible. El verlo así me dolía pero no tenía otra salida, tenía que hacerme valer... me sentía una estúpida total porque me lastimaba a mí misma haciendo eso.

- De acuerdo no te suplicare mas. Pero no quiero que olvides que siempre estaré para ti y los chicos. Que siempre te amaré Bella hasta que tú me dejes volver a tu vida.

- Ellos saben que tienen un padre y que eres tú, ahora solo demuéstraselo. -Me solté de su mano y seguí mi camino en dos zancadas ya me encontraba frente a todos, Edward esta vez no nos siguió. Allí estaban Renesmee, E.J, Jake, los Cullen y Tanya esa mujer que tantos días maldije sin culpa alguna, pero que seguía en su intento por arrebatarme su amor.

Avancé junto a Selene las caras de los Cullen eran de asombro, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, menos la de una que me sorprendió con una fascinante sonrisa, Alice.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO BELLA! - Tirándose a abrazarme como si fuera la última vez que nos volvíamos a ver y alo mejor tenía razón...

**NUEVO CAPITULO, Y NUEVA BELLA... ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWERS. GRACIAS POR TODO COMO SIEMPRE.**

**DENISSA CULLEN x)**


End file.
